ALVORADA
by Allexa Black
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Séculos atrás as mulheres ficaram estéreis por causa de uma grande doença que quase acabou com a raça humana. Mas justo quando se achava tudo perdido para sempre apareceu a solução perfeita: os hermafroditas. Mas tinha que reprimilos, submetêlos
1. Prólogo

**ALVORADA**

**Título: **Alborada

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail: **_the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

**Original:** http:// www (ponto) slasheaven (ponto) com (barra) viewstory (ponto) php?sid (igual) 23772

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta Tradução: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Séculos atrás as mulheres ficaram estéreis por causa de uma grande doença que quase acabou com a raça humana. Mas justo quando se achava tudo perdido para sempre apareceu a solução perfeita: os hermafroditas. Mas tinha que reprimi-los, submetê-los, cortar suas asas e assim fizeram... mas talvez, só talvez tinha chegado a hora de voltar a lutar.

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), chanadulto/menor, incesto, mpreg (gravidez masculina), morte de um personagem, tortura, violação e violência.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alborada", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prólogo**

Um século atrás uma rara doença atacou a raça humana, produzindo a morte de trouxas e magos por igual. Um grupo de magos criou uma vacina contra o vírus e esta funcionou. Mas com só um efeito secundário. Um nefasto efeito secundário. A esterilidade da população feminina.

A população começou a diminuir de maneira alarmante. Só os homens seguiam sendo férteis, mas de nada servia, pois as mulheres tinham perdido sua fertilidade e seu natural dom de ter filhos.

Foi então que tudo começou. O que ocorreu. A primeira gravidez depois de cinco anos, em que por muito que se tentava, por muitos cuidados e esperanças que se colocavam, as mulheres perdiam os bebês, nada mais engravidava-as. Mas não foi uma mulher quem caiu grávida, senão um homem. Mas não um homem comum, era um hermafrodita. Um hermafrodita com a aparência de um homem, pois eram os hormônios masculinos que predominavam nele.

Então começaram a fazer estudos com os hermafroditas, tanto homens como mulheres.

Aqueles hermafroditas que a primeira vista pareciam homens, embora também possuíssem o sistema reprodutor feminino e os hormônios femininos suficientes, podiam sustentar uma gravidez, devido a maior quantidade de hormônios masculinos, seguiam sendo férteis.

Em troca, aqueles hermafroditas que a primeira vista pareciam mulheres, que tinham uma maior quantidade de hormônios femininos que masculinos não conseguia levar a gravidez a bom término, perdendo os bebês no segundo ou terceiro mês de gestação.

Logo, os hermafroditas machos, como os denominantes, viraram a única esperança de que a humanidade não se extinguisse. O que antes foi um grande tabu, deixou de ser como um rápido calafrio. Os casamentos entre hermafroditas machos e homens, se converteram em lei.

O hermafrodita que se negasse a contrair matrimonio com outro homem, pelo motivo que fosse, era obrigado ainda em contra de sua vontade, a escolher noivo e casar-se.

Quisessem ou não, estivessem prontos ou não, eram obrigados a engravidar e parir vários filhos de seu marido.

Às vezes o hermafrodita em questão era sumamente jovem, apenas superava os 13 ou 14 anos.

Os hermafroditas machos eram grandemente disputados, pois apenas um de cada sete homens o era.

Os hermafroditas machos eram praticamente um objeto, um objeto que ficava com o melhor candidato.

Foram as demandas de muitos pais preocupados que desembocou nas leis de proteção para os hermafroditas machos.

As coisas foram se acalmando embora fosse o pai quem seguia escolhendo o noivo de seu filho, antes do casamento tinha que ter um período de cortejo (fosse curto ou largo, à descrição dos pais) obrigatório.

Os hermafroditas machos, aos que se denominava donzeles, assistiam a escolas especiais, onde ademais de receber uma educação em ciências, matemáticas, história e idiomas, recebiam aulas sobre arte, música. Sobre etiqueta, como falar, como comportar-se, como comer, como seguir as normas, como agradar o marido, como cuidar de um bebê e como levar a gravidez.

Tinham muitas normas e leis, e os castigos por rompê-las eram severos e às vezes até cruel.

Por exemplo, o aborto de um bebê estava terminantemente proibido e incidir nesta falta, era castigado com a flagelação pública.

Se, por culpa do aborto, o donzel ficasse sem sua capacidade de ter filhos, se castigava com a morte; se não, o obrigava a engravidar-se uma vez curado das feridas das quarenta chibatadas, e levar a gravidez em bom término para dar a luz e assim compensar com essa vida a do bebê abortado.

A norma de chegar virgem ao casamento era sumamente estrita.

Se um marido se dava conta de que seu esposo não havia chegado virgem ao casamento, este era castigado com quinze chibatadas, fossem públicos ou privados, como desejasse o marido.

Se o caso era que se suspeitava de que um donzel não era virgem antes do casamento, seu prometido, com um grupo de anciões e donzeles por testemunhas, devia manter relações sexuais com ele.

Se resultava que não era virgem, o castigava e o prometido em questão podia romper o compromisso. Se resultava que sim era virgem e tudo foi uma suspeita falsa, o casamento se acelerava para salvaguardar a honra do donzel em questão.

Se descobria-se que algum donzel casado usava erva ou produto para evitar a gravidez às escondidas de seu marido, com seis testemunhas (três donzeles e três anciões) era castigado, sendo encerrado em seu quarto, só a base de pão e água, além de banhos de água fria. Uma vez passada uma semana, ou o tempo necessário para que a droga ou o que estivesse tomando para evitar a gravidez tivesse desaparecido de seu organismo, era tomado por seu marido frente às testemunhas, e o deixava grávido imediatamente.

O donzel solteiro só podia ser atendido por outros donzeles, eunucos ou anciões.

Mas também estavam protegidos os donzeles, um que era abusado ou maltratado por seu marido sem ter incidido à algum quebramento de normas, podia solicitar e obter o divórcio.

Um que tivesse ficado viúvo podia guardar luto de cinco anos, e, uma vez passado esse tempo, tinha que voltar a escolher marido.

E muitas mais regras que irão conhecendo e entendendo ao longo desta história, por enquanto, devem saber que nossos donzeles protagonistas estudam no internato Hogwarts. Seus nomes são: Harry Potter, Olívio Wood, Cedrico Diggory, Neville Longbotton, Seamus Finnigan, Ron e Jorge Weasley, Dennis e Colin Malfoy, e Lee Jordan.

E aqueles que tinham e teriam algum direito sobre eles são: Bartolomeu Crouch Junior, Mark Evans, Dean Thomas, Marcus Flint, Regulus Black, Blaise Zabini, Fred Weasley, Theodore Nott, Victor Krum e Draco Malfoy.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NA:** Se entretenham tratando de adivinhar os casais enquanto esta história começa.

**N/B:** OMG!!!!! Amei essa fic de primeira!! Gente, que show! Adorei. E, só para me gabar: EU LEIO A FIC ANTES DE VOCÊS, LEITORES!! BUHAHAHAHAHAHA. Foi mal, Allexa, não consegui controlar...

**NT:** Olá pessoal!!!! E ai o que acharam do primeiro capítulo?? Essa fic já tem 10 capítulos (ao final não sei ainda quantos serão, mas espero que sejam muitos, pois a história dessa fic é maravilhosa) dos quais já tenho alguns traduzidos, então espero que gostem. Mas me mandem um review falando se querem que eu continue a traduzir.

Este é um presentinho meu para vcs de natal e até o final da semana que vem vcs terão o segundo capítulo. Então FELIZ NATAL e PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO!!!!!!!!!!!!

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus**

**Allexa Black**

**(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')**


	2. O começo

**ALVORADA**

**Título: **Alborada

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail: **the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

**Original:** http:// www (ponto) slasheaven (ponto) com (barra) viewstory (ponto) php?sid (igual) 23772

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta Tradução: **POTOlover

**Resumo:** Séculos atrás, as mulheres ficaram estéreis por causa de uma grande doença que quase acabou com a raça humana. Mas, justo quando se achava que tudo estava perdido para sempre, apareceu a solução perfeita: os hermafroditas. Mas foi preciso reprimi-los, submetê-los, cortar suas asas. E, assim, fizeram... Mas, talvez, tenha chegado a hora de voltar a lutar.

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), chanadulto/menor, incesto, mpreg (gravidez masculina), morte de um personagem, tortura, violação e violência.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 1: O começo**

Dennis Malfoy estava sentado, na biblioteca do internato Hogwarts, fazendo suas tarefas, quando seu meio irmão Harry Potter Lupin entrou para buscá-lo.

Dennis era um precioso jovem de quatorze anos que cursava seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts. Tinha cabelos loiros, que se estendiam até sua cintura, e olhos dourados. Mas não era um rapaz muito alto.

Já Harry tinha dezesseis anos e cursava seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, ou seja, o penúltimo. Harry,sim, era muito belo: esbelto, de olhos verdes e cabelos negros que caiam graciosamente em seu pescoço.

O pai de Dennis, Lucius Malfoy, tinha ficado viúvo depois do nascimento de seu filho mais velho, Draco Malfoy.

O pai de Potter, Remus Lupin, que agora estava com Lucius Malfoy, tinha ficado viúvo no quarto mês de seu primeiro casamento, e terceiro mês de gravidez.

Remus já tinha nove meses de gravidez, quando ele e Lucius se conheceram graças a casualidades da vida. Conheceram-se ao ficarem presos em um elevador, quando Remus iniciou seu trabalho de parto. Sozinhos naquele lugar fechado, Lucius teve que colocar as mãos na obra, e ajudar Remus a dar à luz. Quando os resgataram, Lucius já tinha o recém nascido Harry em seus braços, e um semi-inconsciente castanho de olhos dourados, chamado Remus, recostado em seu peito.

Logo depois, Lucius foi vê-lo no hospital com Draco, que só tinha dois anos. Foi, então, que se apaixonaram, casando-se em pouco tempo.

O primeiro e curto casamento de Remus foi com um primo distante chamado Tiago Potter: um homem de beleza exótica, muito parecido com Harry. Mas um acidente de trânsito tinha levado a vida de Tiago Potter no quarto mês de casamento, deixando um Remus só e grávido de três meses.

Remus teve três filhos. Os três hermafroditas machos ou donzeles como os chamava.

Porém, depois do nascimento de Dennis, há quatorze anos, Remus, estranhamente, não pôde voltar a engravidar. Coisa que, desde que Dennis deixara a casa, há três anos, para entrar ao colégio para donzeles, tornara seu casamento com Lucius muito tenso.

Draco, o mais velho, adorava Dennis e Colin, mas nunca tinha se relacionado bem (pelo menos, não que Dennis pudesse lembrar) com Harry. Enquanto Harry, que também adorava seus irmãos Colin e Dennis, não podia ver Draco nem pintado.

Mas, nesse momento, estávamos no dia em que Harry entrou na biblioteca, para buscar Dennis, seu irmão mais novo.

- Harry, o que aconteceu?

Perguntou Dennis, com um sorriso doce. Harry olhou, com verdadeira angústia, para seu irmão menor.

- Detiveram o papai, Dennis.

Diante das palavras de Harry, Dennis saltou de imediato.

- Quê? Por quê? – Perguntou, enquanto a angustia tomava conta de seus olhos dourados.

- O Conselho de anciões solicitou que eu, você e Colin comparecêssemos ao escritório. Colin já está lá.

Dennis olhou seu companheiro Lee Jordan, um garoto de dezesseis anos que cursava seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Lee tinha os cabelos negros, caindo em cômicos cachos até roçar suas orelhas, olhos também negros como a noite e pele morena. Era companheiro de curso de Colin e melhor amigo deste.

- Eu me encargo das suas coisas, Dennis, vá com seu irmão.

Disse Lee, antes que Dennis pedisse.

Dennis o olhou agradecido e, tomando a mão de Harry, saiu correndo da biblioteca.

Lee se levantou preocupado, guardando suas coisas e as do pequeno, a quem estava dando aulas de arte, a pedido de Colin. O loiro de olhos dourados tinha de se preparar para um exame desta matéria. Uma vez com todas as coisas guardadas, se dirigiu ao dormitório de Dennis, para lá deixar seus pertences. Mesmo sendo apenas companheiro de Colin, Lee realmente gostava dos outros dois irmãos de Colin, tanto quanto gostava deste.

**...:::: No escritório ::::...**

Quando Harry e Dennis entraram no escritório, Colin já estava ali com o diretor da escola, Lucius Malfoy, um dos anciões do conselho e Draco Malfoy.

Colin, que tinha dezesseis anos e cursava seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, tinha o cabelo castanho, que se estendiam umas quatro polegadas abaixo do ombro. Ele estava sentado cômodo e elegante em um sofá, e seus olhos dourados demonstravam confusão.

- Harry, Dennis, sentem-se junto a Colin.

O diretor da escola, com um sorriso amável, indicou-lhes o sofá, onde já estava sentado o castanho de olhos dourados, assim como Dennis e Remus.

O diretor era um homem jovem, com seus poucos vinte e cinco anos, de cabelos negros e olhos azul-cinzento. Chamava-se Regulus Black.

Harry e Dennis apressaram a sentar-se. Por uns momentos, se fez o silencio, que foi rompido por Harry.

- O que aconteceu com nosso pai? Por que o detiveram? Sobre que delito e acusação?

A pergunta de Harry, que mais bem foi uma exigência, foi feita com frieza, serenidade e firmeza. Dennis e Colin assentiram, em apoio às perguntas de Harry.

- Vosso pai, filhos, Harry, – começou a dizer Lucius – foi descoberto por Hermione Granger, uma das novas empregadas, ingerindo um estranho chá. E, quando as provas foram analisadas, confirmou-se que se tratava de um chá preventivo contra gravidez. Vocês sabem o que isso significa.

O ofegar surpreendido dos três donzeles, que teriam caído se não estivessem sentados, deixou claro que efetivamente sabiam o que isso significava. Conheciam as regras e os castigos por rompê-las.

- Por isso, depois do nascimento de Dennis, não houve mais nenhuma gravidez.

Completou Draco, falando, pela primeira vez, o lindíssimo loiro, que tinha dezenove anos e belíssimos olhos cinza. Draco era, praticamente, uma réplica física de seu pai, Lucius Malfoy.

- O... o castigarão?

Perguntou Dennis preocupado.

- Será aplicado o castigo estipulado e, depois desta semana, o engravidarei.

- Papai, é nosso pai. Não pode simplesmente perdoá-lo? - Suplicou Colin, olhando os olhos prateados de seu pai, com expressão suplicante.

- Não posso, Colin. Remus não pode voltar a fazer isso. Ele devia ter falado comigo que não queria ter mais filhos, e não fazer o que fez. - Disse Lucius friamente.

- A razão pela qual estamos aqui – disse o representante do conselho de anciões, falando pela primeira vez aos três donzeles – é que necessitamos saber se algum de vocês sabia o que estava fazendo seu pai.

O ancião olhou os três jovens fixamente. Mas nem Colin nem Dennis sabiam nada. Ao contrário, Harry se levantou, desafiante e orgulhoso.

- Eu sabia sim!

- Então por que não disse nada, jovem Potter?

Perguntou o ancião depois de uns segundos de silencio pela impressão.

- Porque vocês sempre foram uns selvagens. Convertendo-nos, pelo mero feito de podermos ter filhos, em objetos sem vontade ou direitos. Decidindo quantos filhos devemos ter, como os devemos ter, como os devemos criar. Para vocês, só somos incubadoras de sêmen. Para o inferno o que sentimos. Para o inferno o que seja nosso corpo. Para o inferno que sejam nossos filhos. Esse é o corpo do meu pai! Ele teve três filhos já, os três donzeles, de forma que já não queria ter mais nenhum. Era seu corpo, era sua decisão, era seu direito. E eu o apoio.

Disse Harry, olhando com frio ódio ao representante do conselho de anciões frente a ele. O homem em questão o olhou escandalizado por suas palavras e seu comportamento tão pouco adequado para um donzel.

- Como castigo por seu comportamento, jovem, você será um dos donzeles que estarão presentes nos castigos e na concepção do novo bebê.

- Pode me mandar chicotear se lhe der vontade, velho estúpido, porque, nem mesmo me arrastando, me farão presenciar isso, porque eu fecharia os olhos e me colocaria a cantar.

Jurou Harry olhando-o nos olhos e desafiando-o.

- Se negar, jovem Potter, seus irmãos tomarão seu lugar.

Jurou o ancião friamente. Harry o olhou com autêntico ódio e fogo em seus olhos.

- Algum dia pagará por isso, velho decrépito, eu juro.

Harry lançou um olhar de ódio ao homem, antes de olhar acusadoramente para seu padrasto e para Draco.

- Está feliz, não é verdade? – jogou na cara do loiro mais novo, derramando nele sua raiva – Nunca gostou de meu pai, muito menos de mim. Deve estar muito feliz agora. Verdade? É bom que desfrute esse momento, porque algum dia o lamentará! Você e todos os que são como você, como esse velho decrépito e como seu pai.

Depois de suas palavras, Harry saiu batendo a porta e deixando todos, naquela sala, boquiabertos.

O primeiro a recuperar-se foi Colin, que, com ar soberbo, se levantou.

- Realmente, sujeitará o papai e Harry a essa humilhação? - Perguntou Colin a seu pai, com suavidade.

Lucius esquivou-se do olhar dourado de Colin, tão parecido com o de Remus e de Dennis, mas não foi capaz de contestar-lhe. Quem fez isto foi o ancião que, certamente, se chamava Albus Dumbledore (NA: não me olhem assim, foi o único ancião que me ocorreu --').

- Ambos pediram por isto.

- Falo com meu pai, não com você, ancião Dumbledore. - Disse Colin com fria fúria e elegância soberba. Lucius suspirou e olhou para seu filho.

- Já ouviste a resposta, filho, não há outra.

- Nesse momento, desejaria ter o valor de Harry e não o ter como pai, para dizer o que se merecem. Mas, como esse não é o caso, terão que me desculpar, pois eu me retiro, o ar aqui está viciado. - Disse Colin e saiu como um furacão, levando junto tudo o que cruzava seu caminho.

- Papai...

Chamou Dennis com lágrimas em seus grandes olhos.

- Seu pai ficará bem.

Jurou Lucius, sem poder suportar ver seu menino chorar.

Dennis se levantou e correu aos braços de seu pai. Lucius o abraçou com força e carinho, enquanto Dennis lhe sussurrava ao ouvido.

- Te amo, papai, mas se machucar o pai não te perdoarei nunca.

T-T

Jorge Weasley era um imponente ruivo, com o cabelo comprido que caía, em parte, sobre sua cara, ocultando um dos seus enigmáticos olhos azuis. Nesse momento, vinha conversando com Seamus Finnigan e Cedrico Diggory. Cedrico era um lindo inglês de olhos cinza claro pálidos, e cabelos castanhos ruivos que batiam em sua cintura. Seamus era um lindíssimo morenode cabelos castanhos e olhos negros.

Os três jovens tinham dezesseis anos e cursavam seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Eram companheiros de estudo de Harry e seus vizinhos de quarto. Estavam discutindo sobre a tarefa de Aritmética, quando viram um furioso moreno, banhado de lágrimas, vindo em sua direção.

Tanto o ruivo de olhos azuis como os dois castanhos se entremeteram no caminho do moreno.

Ao sentir-se detido, Harry levantou a cabeça disposto a comer vivo quem fosse, mas, ao ver seus amigos, se derrubou sobre eles.

- Harry, o que te aconteceu?

- Me tirem daqui, por favor. - Soluçou o moreno.

Harry mal precisou completar sua fala para Jorge, Seamus e Cedrico atenderem seu pedido.

T-T

Já Colin foi diretamente para seu quarto. Uma vez nele, tirou o uniforme da escola e se deixou cair na cama, chorando, enquanto abraçava a almofada para nela esconder seu pranto.

Ao sentir as suaves mãos que acariciavam carinhosamente sua cabeça, Colin levantou seus olhos. Viu, então, sentado junto a ele, Olívio Wood e Lee Jordan. Olívio era um lindo rapaz de cabelos loiros como o trigo, presos em uma eterna trança que chegava a sua cintura, e ternos olhos violetas.

- Sinto muito sobre tudo! E sinto pelo fato de meu avô ser o cul...

Mas Olívio não pôde terminar de falar. Colin, que estava sentado na cama, tampou sua boca com um dedo.

- Não é sua culpa, Olívio. Se seu avô não tem piedade por você, não iria demonstrar por meu pai ou por Harry.

- Harry? Mas o castigo era só para seu pai. - Disse Olívio confuso.

Então, Colin explicou a seus dois amigos o que havia acontecido no escritório do diretor. E estes só puderam abraçá-lo e dar-lhe apoio em seu silêncio. Não sabiam muito bem o que fazer...

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NT:** Olá pessoal!!!! Como havia prometido aqui está o 2° capítulo para vcs de presente de natal.

Quero agradecer os maravilhosos reviews que recebi de: **Srta. Kinomoto**, tsuzuki yami, **Condessa Oluha**, Inu, **Juliana Guerreiro**, Deni Chan, **Vivvi Prince Snape** (Olá!! Obrigada pelo seu review. O tema dessa fic é meio feudal, mas traz ele para uma época muito mais a frente. Mas espero que continue acompanhando e gostando!! Bjus), Eyre Malfoy-Potter(Olá!! O casal principal vc acertou, mas quanto aos outros alguns vc errou e outros não sei ainda pois a fic ainda está sendo postada. Obrigada pelo seu review!!! Bjus!), **nanetys**(Olá!! Obrigada pelo seu review e tenho certeza que vc irá adorar essa fic. Bjus), Manda-chan43, **Kalyl Clyve**, Anna Malfoy (Olá!!! Obrigada pelo seu review e espero que continue lendo e gostando da fic. O coelhinho é mesmo engraçadinho! Bjus), **Sra. Black** (Olá!! Já estou atualizando a fic!! Não quero ser responsável pela morte de ninguém!! Rs Obrigada pelo review!! Bjus), bru (Olá!! Obrigada pelo review e aqui vai o 2° capítulo! Bjus), **Tety Potter-Malfoy**, XL Otori (Olá!!! É ótimo saber que vc gosta das minhas traduções fico muito feliz!! Fico feliz de saber que vc está gostando da fic e de seu tema. Obrigada pelo seu review! Bjus), **Tatiane Malfoy** (Olá!!! Obrigada pelo review e espero que continue gostando da fic. Bjus), Lis Martin (Olá!!! O Harry é a donzela da fic, mas o melhor é que o gênio que ele tem não vai deixar ele ser a donzela indefesa rs. Obrigada pelo seu review! Bjus).

E quero agradecer também já colocaram essa fic em seus favoritos, bjus a: Condessa Oluha, Hatake Damy, Kalyl Clyve, Manda-chan43, Pandora N. Black, Vivvi Prince Snape, kika princess, nanetys e tsuzuki yami; muito obrigada a todos vcs pelo apoio.

AH! E o meu presente de natal para vcs chegara um pouco atrasado, mas ele vai chegar. Estou traduzindo uma oneshot de duas partes maravilhosa da Alisevv para vcs. Então logo, logo, eu estarei postando ela.

E FELIZ NATAL!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bjus**

**A****llexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	3. O castigo de papi

**ALVORADA**

**Título: **Alborada

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail: **the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

**Original:** http:// www (ponto) slasheaven (ponto) com (barra) viewstory (ponto) php?sid (igual) 23772

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta Tradução: **POTOlover

**Resumo:** Séculos atrás as mulheres ficaram estéreis por causa de uma grande doença que quase acabou com a raça humana. Mas justo quando se achava tudo perdido para sempre apareceu a solução perfeita os hermafroditas. Mas tinha que reprimi-los, submetê-los, cortar suas asas e assim fizeram... mas talvez, só talvez tinha chegado a hora de voltar a lutar.

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), chanadulto/menor, incesto, mpreg (gravidez masculina), morte de um personagem, tortura, violação e violência.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 2: O castigo de papi**

..::::No dia seguinte::::..

Lá estava Harry, acompanhado por Neville Nott, um jovem donzel de 16 anos, com cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros, e por Ron Weasley, outro lindo donzel de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis.

Eram Harry, Neville e Ron os três donzeles escolhidos, como mandava a lei, para presenciar o castigo ao qual Remus de Malfoy seria submetido, por seu desacato a lei.

Os três anciões eram Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fugde e Thomas Marvolo Riddle.

Os anciões se apresentavam orgulhosos, à espera do castigo. Os mais jovens estavam nervosos e compungidos pelo que seriam obrigados a ver. Mas, no caso de Harry, este se mostrava furioso.

O momento chegou, Lucius Malfoy apareceu. Mas o orgulhoso e aposto homem parecia sinceramente afligido.

Entraram na habitação destinada para o castigo de Remus desde sua detenção. O homem de olhos dourados só levava uma camiseta branca e uma calça de pijama branco, que lhe chegava até meia coxa. Seu cabelo loiro, que se estendia até a metade das costas, estava amarrado em um descuidado rabo de cavalo; e seus pés estavam descalços. Estava sentado em uma cadeira, esperando tranquilamente seu castigo.

Mas, ao ver que seu filho mais velho estava entre os donzeles selecionados para ver seu castigo, seus olhos se engrandeceram de terror e seu corpo todo ficou tenso, enquanto se levantava de um salto.

- O que Harry faz aqui?

Perguntou, alterado, para seu esposo. Quem respondeu foi o ancião Dumbledore.

- O jovem Potter é um dos donzeles selecionados para estar presente nos castigos e na concepção.

- É uma merda! – estalou Remus. Desde sua detenção soube bem o que aconteceria com ele e aceitou com calma e certa indiferença, mas seu filho não humilhariam. – Não vão humilhar meu filho. Não o obrigarão a ver isso. – Disse-lhes um desafiante Remus enquanto abria seus braços e Harry corria para refugiar-se desesperado neles.

- Se eu não fizer, obrigarão Dennis e Colin a estar em meu lugar.

Disse Harry desesperado. Remus abriu seus lindos olhos dourados escandalizado e olhou Lucius.

- Como pode permitir isto? Eu quebrei as normas, não meus filhos. - Jogou-lhe na cara.

- Harry também o fez, ele sabia que você tomava ervas para evitar a gravidez.

Disse Lucius baixando o olhar, não suportando ver a desaprovação nos amados olhos dourados de seu esposo. Remus, por sua vez, baixou seus olhos impressionados para seu filho.

- Te vi várias vezes e sabia o que eram essas ervas, mas me calei – explicou a seu pai – E não me arrependo de tê-lo feito – disse mais alto de forma orgulhosa aos anciões.

Remus fechou os olhospesarosamente, seu filho estava tão perdido como ele. Por um lado se sentia pesaroso, por obrigarem seu rebento a ver isso, mas não havia nada a fazer, o desafio de Harry só enervava mais os anciões. Mas, por outro lado, estava orgulhoso do apoio e da valentia de seu menino.

- Procedamos com o castigo. - Disse Albus Dumbledore, com firmeza.

- Não! - Exclamou Harry aferrando-se a seu papi.

Tom Riddle fez um sinal, abrindo a porta, e dois homens vestidos de negro entraram. Aproximando-se dos dois, separaram papi e filho.

Remus se debatia indignado pela forma em que estava sendo tratado seu filho. E Harry também se debatia, no inútil intento de proteger seu papi.

- Soltem meu esposo e meu filho neste instante.

Ordenou a fria e dura voz de Lucius. A impressão fez os dois gigantes obedecer.

- Jamais, jamais em sua vida se atrevam a tocar um Malfoy ou lamentarão – disse o homem aos dois guardiões – E isso também se aplica a Harry, porque também é um Malfoy – disse olhando o jovem que tinha voltado a refugiar-se dentro dos esbeltos braços de seu papi.

Lucius olhou para Remus, este sorriu tristemente e desviou o olhar dos olhos prata de seu marido aos verdes de seu filho. Tomou seu belo rosto com as mãos e, olhando-o nos olhos, sorriu, beijando sua testa.

- Não torne isto mais difícil, por favor. – lhe rogou ao ouvido quando o abraçou – Eles sabem que, ao saber que você está aqui, me farão sofrer. E saber o que farão a mim, te faz sofrer. Não vamos lhes dar o gosto de ver nossa dor. Seja forte – rogou a seu filho, ao ouvido.

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de seu papi. Ambos sorriram, orgulhosos um do outro. Soltaram-se, Harry retrocedeu um passo, Remus se voltou para Lucius.

Harry caminhou até onde estavam seus dois companheiros donzeles, que o refugiaram em seus braços, enquanto Remus, com sua tranqüilidade recuperada, caminhava até Lucius. Olhou bem nos olhos de seu marido, não abaixou a cabeça.

- Pode começar o castigo. - Disse tranquilamente, como se simplesmente falasse do tempo ou da hora.

Foram a um enorme banheiro, a camisa de Remus foi retirada, suas mãos amarradas a suas costas, e ele foi posto de joelhos no chão. Ligaram a água gelada que caiu sobre seu corpo. Remus apenas apertou seus punhos amarrados e fechou seus olhos, suportando a gelada água que caía como pequenas facas sobre sua pele.

Os três jovens donzeles foram obrigados a sair, os três anciões também. O último a sair foi um pesaroso Lucius, de quem se via, mesmo a léguas de distancia, a vontade de pegar seu esposo nos braços e tirá-lo dali, para metê-lo entre cobertas de algodão, onde nem um só brisa pudesse tocar sua preciosa pele.

Todos se posicionaram atrás de um enorme vidro que lhes permitia ver dentro. Uma roda foi girada e dentro daquele quarto de castigo, onde Remus estava preso debaixo da água fria, foi liberado um intenso vapor quente.

Remus agüentou estoicamente a combinação, em seu corpo, do frio da água gelada com o ar sumamente quente e sufocante que o rodeava. Mas depois de uns dez minutos, seus olhos se voltaram pesados, assim como os membros de seu corpo, os quais já não sentia. Entre a água gelada e o calor, respirar era um esforço titânico, até que não mais agüentou e desmaiou no chão molhado. Estava inconsciente.

Atrás do vidro o grito de Harry foi destruidor.

-Papi – gritou e, se Ron e Neville não o tivessem detido, aqueles três anciões teriam saído dali com uma grande surra.

Lucius tinha fechado seus olhos ao ver seu amado desmaiar. Tanto a água como o vapor cessaram, mas o corpo seguia inconsciente. Os médicos entraram e o revisaram, fizeram uns sinais aos anciões, tudo estava bem.

O donzel mais velho foi secado e deixado ainda inconsciente em sua cama. Os anciões se retiraram, o castigo já havia terminado por esse dia.

Os donzeles foram levados de volta ao colégio, menos Harry, pois Lucius disse que o levaria.

Harry observou seu padrasto desafiante quando seus amigos se foram, mas Lucius, que de verdade sentia a dor de ver seu amado sendo torturado, o tomou pelo ombro e o levou para o quarto onde permanecia preso Remus, onde não deveria haver visitas nessa semana.

- Rápido, se alguém descobre, os castigarão.

Foi tudo o que ele disse, abrindo a porta depois de olhar para todos os lados e assegurar-se de que não havia ninguém. Harry o olhou agradecido e se apressou a entrar. Se girou para Lucius e o olhou.

- Não entrará?

- Se entramos os dois nos descobrirão, ademais, Remus deve estar furioso comigo e tem todo o direito de estar – Disse dando-se a volta – Em meia hora, te busco – Com isso, se foi.

Harry fechou a porta, e tirando os sapatos se meteu na cama com seu papi. Uns dez minutos depois, Remus despertava e sobre seu peito encontrava a morena cabecinha de seu filho mais velho.

- Lucius quebrou as regras e te deixou entrar. Não foi?

Harry levantou a cabeça ao ouvir seu papi acordar, e assentiu a essa pergunta.

- Foi horrível, papi. Por que nos fazem isto? Se somos sua única esperança. Por que não nos tratam melhor em vez de nos tratar como animais?

Remus acariciou os cabelos de seu filho.

- Não sei, meu anjo, não sei.

Permaneceram abraçados, em silêncio, reconfortando-se um ao outro, mas quando se está cômodo o tempo passa rápido, a meia hora passou e a porta se abriu. Mas não era Lucius, era Draco Malfoy.

Draco se aproximou de seu padrasto e, ajoelhando-se junto à cama, lhe pediu a benção. Remus a deu com um sorriso e lhe beijou a testa.

- Veio para levar a Harry, não é?

Draco assentiu.

- Papai me pediu que o levasse ao colégio novamente. - Disse Draco tranquilamente.

- Eu não irei a lugar nenhum com você! - Saltou Harry, fulminando com o olhar seu meio-irmão.

- Também não estou feliz por ter de levá-lo, cachorro, mas não me resta outra opção. É um favor a meu pai e a Remus. - Disse Draco fulminando-o com o olhar de volta.

Remus sorriu resignado a forma de tratar-se dos dois.

- Meu dragão prateado – disse acariciando a bochecha de Draco – E meu leão de olhos verdes – disse acariciando a de Harry.

Os dois adolescentes sorriram para Remus. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que significava isso, mas, desde pequenos, Remus os chamava assim.

- Ande e vá com Draco, Harry, se nos descobrem nos meteremos em mais problemas. E você, Draco, leve o meu menino sã e salvo para a escola.

Draco tomou a mão do mais velho entre as suas.

- Por você, Remus, o levaria a salvo até a lua.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

No outro dia, novamente estavam lá Ron, Neville, Harry, os três anciões e Lucius.

Desta vez, o castigo foi um pouco diferente, em vez do vapor quente baixo a água fria, Remus foi submetido a duras chicotadas com um cinto de couro em suas costas. Não ficaram roxos, mas sim marcas vermelhas em sua preciosa costa. E seus olhos vermelhos, pelo silencioso choro, eram a prova do quanto aquilo devia doer.

E o choro de Harry, entre os braços de Ron e Neville, também indicava quanto aquilo lhe doía.

Assim se passou a semana, entre esses horríveis castigos. Até que o momento de seu papi concebesse seu novo filho chegou.

Uma curta túnica branca com as bordas douradas adornava sua elegante e preciosa figura. Seu cabelo loiro foi desembaraçado e penteado, estando solto em suas costas.

Remus, pela primeira vez, mostrava-se devastado ante o feito de que seu filho tivesse que ver isso.

Apesar de que Lucius ter sido suave e gentil, cuidando para não alargar mais do que o necessário o sofrimento de seu esposo, também foi rápido. Quando o loiro foi acariciar Remus, para que este também desfrutasse, o castanho o abraçou e sussurrou ao seu ouvido, sem que os anciões o vissem:

- Por favor, não. Não quero que Harry sofra mais, faça rápido. Logo faremos o amor como se deve, mas te rogo, seja rápido! Não se preocupe com o meu prazer.

Lucius o olhou nos olhos e assentiu. Com seus dedos, preparou aquele pequenininho e apertado buraquinho, entre os testículos e o ânus, e penetrou Remus com todo o cuidado que foi capaz.

Apesar de ter sido curto e rápido, Harry desmaiou, pela angustia, nos braços de Ron. Os dois donzeles, ainda mais jovens que Harry, choravam em silêncio, enquanto Remus, ao notar o desvanecimento de seu filho, também chorava.

Lucius o abraçou como para infundir-lhe suas forças. Remus se aferrou a ele, como se sua vida fosse nisso, e tudo chegou ao seu fim.

O castigo acabou e, quando um médico atendeu Harry, levando-o ao seu quarto por ordens de Lucius, este tomou Remus em seus braços e, tirando-o daquele lugar, o levou para a casa de ambos. Remus tinha certeza que, em seu ventre, já crescia outra vida. E, diante disso, se sentiu raivoso e furioso, pois não queria que fosse assim.

Então, chorou, chorou com toda sua alma, e gritou até que ficou afônico. O único que Lucius pôde fazer, enquanto isso, foi abraçar seu amado. Fora daquela habitação, um loiro de olhos pratas com rajadas azuis lamentava a situação de Remus. E prometia que seu esposo jamais ia ter que passar pelo mesmo, pois ele o teria dominado e vigiado, de tal maneira, que nunca ia ter essa oportunidade.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

**NB**: Olá pessoal! Espero que estejam gostando da fic! Está sendo ótimo ajudar na tradução dela, então, mandem suas opiniões, falem o que bem entendem! Pode criticar também, sabem como é, risco da profissão de tradutora e beta! Deixa uma review, ok?

Beijos!

E **FELIZ ANO NOVO** pra todos vcs! D

POTOlover

**NT: **Olá pessoal!!! Espero que vcs tenham gostado do capítulo. Quanto aos reviews ainda não tive tempo de respondê-los, mas assim que tiver vou responder a todos. Agradeço desde já a todos os leitores que estão acompanhando a fic e que deixaram uns reviews maravilhosos.

E dêem uma passada pela fic de natal que traduzi para vcs da Alisevv **Um milagre para o natal**.

Também queria avisar que essa semana não haverá atualização da fic **Profecia**, pois o arquivo do capítulo deu problema e todas as vezes que digito uma letra ele fecha. Então terei que traduzir todo o capítulo de novo. E o capítulo de **Tudo por amor** ainda não foi devolvido pela beta, então assim que o receber estar postando ele.

**Bjus**

**Allexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	4. Temida temporada social 1ª parte

**ALVORADA**

**Título: **Alborada

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail: **the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

**Original:** http:// www (ponto) slasheaven (ponto) com (barra) viewstory (ponto) php?sid (igual) 23772

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta Tradução: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Séculos atrás, as mulheres ficaram estéreis por causa de uma grande doença que quase acabou com a raça humana. Mas, justo quando se achava que tudo estava perdido para sempre, apareceu a solução perfeita: os hermafroditas. Mas foi preciso reprimi-los, submetê-los, cortar suas asas. E, assim, fizeram... Mas, talvez, tenha chegado a hora de voltar a lutar.

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), chanadulto/menor, incesto, mpreg (gravidez masculina), morte de um personagem, tortura, violação e violência.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo 3: Temida temporada social**

Apenas Harry terminou de ler a carta em suas mãos em estado catatônico, quando seus companheiros e melhores amigos, Jorge Weasley, Cedrico Diggory e Seamus Finnigan entraram em sua habitação com umas cartas iguais à de Harry em suas mãos. Cedrico estava pálido como um morto e tremia como uma folha. Seamus segurava o papel entre suas mãos com olhos incrédulos, como se não pudesse acreditar no que este dizia, e Jorge chorava assustado e não duvidou em jogar-se sobre Harry. Harry, quem estava no mesmo estado que Jorge, só acertou em abraçar seu ruivo amigo.

Todos sabiam o que dizia essa carta, todos os estudantes do sétimo ano do colégio Hogwarts, desde que entravam no primeiro ano, sabiam da carta que receberiam em seu sétimo ano na temporada social.

Todos esperavam com medo e expectação. Era a carta que te informava de que tinha chegado a hora de iniciar o cortejo e conhecer seu prometido, para contrair núpcias ao término do cortejo. Quase sempre costumava ser ao término do sétimo ano, mas outros não contavam com a sorte de terminá-lo e eram casados antes deste.

- Jorge, tranqüilize-se.

Sussurrou Harry ainda tão abalado quanto seus amigos.

- Maldita temporada social. A odeio, prefiro morrer antes que chegue.

Disse o ruivo histérico. E, ao final, as coisas pareceram encaixar em seu lugar para Cedrico, porque seus olhos encheiram de lágrimas, seus mãos tremiam, o papel caiu de suas mãos e caiu ao chão estalando em choro. Seamus e Harry também pareceram ao fim processar tudo. Harry enterrou seu rosto no cabelo ruivo de Jorge com lágrimas em seus olhos, e Seamus recostou-se na parede deixando-se cair por esta até que ficou sentado no chão, com os olhos fechados como se, com isso, pudesse escapar da realidade.

Nem todos esperavam a temporada social com medo, tinham alunos como Shuichi Shindou, um companheiro de grau, que conhecia seu prometido desde criança e esperava com muita ilusão o momento de acabar seu sétimo ano para casar-se com Yuki Eiri, um bom garoto de dezenove anos que o adorava.

Mas para Harry, Jorge, Seamus e Cedrico, significava o final de sua liberdade. Significava o final do que mais amavam: sua independência. Significava viver atado aos desejos e caprichos de um homem de agora em diante. Significava começar a ter filhos quando ainda não se sentiam preparados para isso. Significava afrontar coisas que não queriam afrontar.

Seu caso não era como o de Shuichi, que se casava com um amigo da família, com uma pessoa a que conheceu de toda a vida.

Não, eles nem sequer sabiam a quem seus pais tinham elegido como prometidos. Normalmente já desde os quinze anos tinha se elegido par ao donzel, mas também usualmente não se dizia nada do prometido em questão a este donzel até que chegasse a temporada social de seus dezessete anos.

- Não quero me casar – disse Seamus com raiva apertando seus punhos. – Não quero ter filhos. Odeio o que sou, tomara nunca tivesse nascido sendo um fenômeno, sendo um maldito hermafrodita. – maldisse furioso.

- Não deveríamos maldizer o que somos – disse Cedrico com raiva golpeando o chão com suas mãos. – Deveríamos poder sentir-nos plenos e satisfeitos do que somos. Deveríamos escolher quando nos casar e quando ter filhos, porque é nosso dom, não deveria ser assim. – soluçou o precioso donzel de cabelos castanhos-avermelhados.

- Não deveriam ser muitas coisas, mas o são.

Lamentou-se Jorge.

- Não é justo. Somos a única esperança de seguir com a raça humana, mas temos menos direitos que os cachorros.

Cuspiu Harry com raiva, apertando seus brancos punhos.

**///Ò.Ó///¬¬'///Ò.Ó///¬¬'///Ò.Ó///¬¬'///**

- Colin. O que te aconteceu? Está no limbo.

Disse Neville Longbottom a seu amigo com quem se supõe estava estudando. Colin enfocou seus olhos mel e olhou para Neville.

- Dentro de pouco começa a temporada social. Verdade?

- Sim – respondeu Neville estranhado. – Ao menos as notificações já foram recebidas.

- O que significa – disse Colin – Que os de sétimo ano conheceram seus prometidos – recordou. – Meu segundo irmão maior, Harry, está em sétimo – disse com tristeza.

Os olhos de Neville o olharam com resignação e tristeza.

- Sei.

- Dentro de um ano mais nós estaremos nesse mesmo lugar.

Disse Colin com um calafrio. Os olhos de Neville se escureceram.

- Não, eu estou nesse lugar desde o berço praticamente.

- Como?

- Eu estou comprometido desde muitos anos Colin, desde que tinha dois anos para ser exato.

- Mas... ninguém... não o...

- Não sabiam, eu pedi aos meus pais.

- Meu pai morreu, assim como o de Harry, em um acidente de transito, meu pa' Frank também ia no carro. Ficou em coma depois desse acidente. Os médicos lutaram por sua vida e a minha, meu pa' tinha seis meses de gravidez quando caiu em coma, e mediante uma cesária eu nasci. Era um bebê delicado, pelas condições de saúde do meu papi – Contou Neville seus olhos idos, em volto nas lembranças de sua história. – Eu nasci e meu pa' seguiu em coma. Meu avô Harfang, o pai do meu pai, se encarregou de mim e pagou o tratamento na melhor clínica para seu genro, meu pa'. Sabe que meu avô Harfang pertence ao conselho de anciões e conhece seu caráter, igual ou pior que o do avô de Olívio, Albus Dumbledore, mas sempre teve um grande amor por seu filho menor, meu pai, e portanto por meu pa', a quem meu pai amava com loucura, pelo qual deu tudo para que não morresse ou ao menos morresse dignamente.

- Meu pa' esteve dois anos em coma. Quando despertou e se recuperou, eu estava a ponto de cumprir os dois anos de idade. Fizeram uma grande festa para celebrar a recuperação do meu pa' e meu aniversário. Foi então que o conheci ou, melhor dito, os conhecemos. Meu avô Harfang fez a festa para que meu pa' conhecesse seu filho maior, seu outro filho favorito junto a meu pai: Theodore Nott. Era também viúvo e tinha um filho com seu mesmo nome, mas ao que chamavam Theo. Era um ano maior que eu e ele levava o mesmo nome de seu pai porque Theo era o futuro herdeiro de toda a família e fortuna Nott, o próximo cabeça da família. Meu avô conseguiu seu propósito: um par de encontros e saídas mais e casou meu pa' com seu filho maior e atual cabeça da família. Meu pa' sempre foi um donzel submisso e perfeito, tal como lhe gostava a meu avô. Não brigava e seu comportamento era irrepreensível, amável e introvertido.

- Theo e eu nos tornamos mais que primos, irmãos. Ele era só um ano maior que eu. O tempo passou e eu cumpri seis anos, ele sete, estávamos jogando e caímos em uma espécie de poço. Estivemos toda a noite ali sem poder sair, abraçados e assustados. Nos encontraram e resgataram na manhã, mas algo em Theo mudou. Ao dia seguinte soube. Me informaram da partida de Theo ao colégio para varões em Egito e que ele era meu prometido. Já sabe que nas famílias como a minha o único incesto que está proibido é o que é entre irmãos. Devíamos casarnos quando eu cumprisse doze anos – Colin tampou a boca para estrangular uma exclamação de assombro – Não se estranhe Colin, minha família é egípcia e árabe, e desde tenra idade, primeiro as mulheres, logo os donzeles, temos sido obrigados a nos casar. Mas meu pa', quem tinha se casado jovem a seus quinze anos apenas, por primeira vez se revelou e brigou não só contra meu avô e seu marido, senão contra todos os homens da família Nott, nada disposto a deixar que me enchessem de filhos já aos quinze anos e muito menos com um garoto como Theo, apenas um ano maior que eu. E por primeira vez Harfang Nott cedeu aos rogos, gritos, reclamações e lágrimas de alguém, e decidiu me dar o prazo de acabar o colégio e me casaria com Theo.

- O dia do poço foi a última vez que olhei com carinho para Theo. Logo disso só nos encontramos nas férias. Mas nada voltou a ser igual, só nos unia o casamento de nossos respectivos pais e nossos irmãozinhos. Eu me afastei dele e ao menos isso ele soube respeitar e não me pressionou mais. Foi ele mesmo quem foi onde estava meu avô e, não pediu minha mão, não, claro que não, parou frente a ele e disse 'Neville Longbottom é meu, será meu esposo'. Meu avô estava orgulhoso dele, seu perfeito herdeiro, e de sua atitude, assim que não lhe negou. – Terminou de contar Neville.

- Oh, amigo – suspirou Colin e o abraçou. – Sinto tanto, lamento não tê-lo apoiado, eu não sabia.

- Porque eu não quis que ninguém soubesse e porque ainda não quero que ninguém saiba. Ainda dentro do possível, quero levar uma vida o mais normal possível, ao menos um ano mais.

- Às vezes me dá vontade de fazer caso das propostas loucas de Ron e me armar com uma automática para dar tiros em todos os homens, total, os donzeles sozinhos somos suficientes para nos reproduzirmos entre nós.

Disse Colin e conseguiu o que queria: tirar um sorriso do triste rosto de seu amigo de cabelos marrons quase negros e amáveis olhos azuis marinho.

- Seria divertido.

Disse Neville revirando os olhos, divertido pelas idéias do ruivo.

**///Ò.Ó///¬¬'///Ò.Ó///¬¬'///Ò.Ó///¬¬'///**

Jorge e Ron estavam estranhados na sala de reuniões, esperando a Fred Weasley, o irmão gêmeo de Jorge. Jorge era maior que Fred por vários minutos, mas ninguém o visse diria isso, qualquer um pensaria que Fred era o maior. Fred era muito mais alto e forte que Jorge. Suas feições mais masculinas e fortes.

Os três irmãos Weasley, ou melhor dito, os quatro, foram muito unidos quando pequenos, mas a medida que começaram a crescer e a fazer-se as diferenças mais notáveis, Fred um homem, Jorge e Ron, assim como Gui, donzeis, foram se separando, até que aquele amor e aquela travessura fraternal, ao momento de Ron entrar ao colégio, Jorge a seu segundo ano e Guilherme Weasley, mais conhecido por Gui, se casara, só era uma lembrança distante.

E Fred chegou, vestido elegantemente de negro, como Ron, a diferença de Jorge, quem vestia de branco contrastando com ambos, embora os três ostentassem muita elegância e beleza como só podiam mostrar-se os Weasley com seus distintivos cabelos ruivos.

Jorge foi o primeiro a fazer um movimento e cumprimentar seu irmão gêmeo com um beijo na bochecha, Fred o correspondeu friamente e o mesmo com Ron.

- O que aconteceu Fred? Por que marcou o encontro?

Perguntou Ron.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o pa'?

Perguntou Jorge preocupado.

- Sim e não. De agora em diante pa' não dará mais as ordens, eu as darei. – Seus irmãos o olharam estranhados. – Vocês lembram bem que a morte de nosso pai, Jorge e eu éramos crianças, Gui um pré-adolescente, e você, Ron, era apenas um bebê de ano e meio. Assim que como pa' se encarregou do império Weasley, o deixaram em paz com a lei que indicava que só são permitidos cinco anos de luto pela viuvez. Mas eu já cumpri a maioridade junto a você, Jorge... ou não junto a você, não esqueci que é um donzel, irmãozinho, e nunca será independente – zombou Fred, Jorge desviou seus olhos azuis magoados e Ron olhou para Fred com raiva, desejando que Gui estivesse ai para que fizesse calar a Fred com um de seus comentários mordazes. Mas Gui fazia sete anos que estava casado com Severus Snape.

Gui na realidade era o meio-irmão deles, filho de seu pai e de Molloy, o irmão maior de seu pa' Arthur que morreu quando Gui era uma criança, tomando Arthur seu lugar obrigado por sua família, que pouco depois de junto a seu marido, este morreu, ficando Arthur só cuidando de seus quatro filhos pois para ele Gui era mais que seu sobrinho, seu filho. (Gui seria irmão dos gêmeos e Ron por parte de pai, e seria primo por parte de pa')

- O que fez Fred?

Cuspiu Ron com os dentes e os punhos apertados.

- Muito simples: reclamei o poder do império Weasley, que por direito me pertence ao ser o único varão, pois todos vocês são donzeis e perderão o sobrenome ao estar casados – Jorge e Ron se olharam horrorizados ao entender o que isso significava. – Assim que ao não estar frente o império Weasley... pois nosso pa' Arthur é ainda jovem, Ron, Jorge, apenas tem trinta e quatro anos e já não lhe permitiram guardar luto, tem que se casar novamente – Exteriorizou Fred tranquilamente os pensamentos de seus dois irmãos. – Mas não se preocupem, lhe consegui um bom compromisso a nosso pa'. Theodore Nott pai, um rico empresário, seu pai Harfang Nott lhe buscava um segundo consorte e definitivamente quando esbocei a proposição de que fosse nosso pa', um hermafrodita que se manteve casto e entregado a seus filhos desde que enviuvou, os Nott não duvidaram em aceitar.

- Como lhe fez isso a pa'?

Gritou Ron horrorizado lançando-se sobre Fred, mas este de um só golpe o empurrou lançando-o contra o colo de Jorge. Jorge segurou seu irmão antes de dar um passo adiante e olhar para Fred aos olhos com seus olhos idênticos e cheios de lágrimas.

- Que classe de monstro é você, Fred, que faz isso ao ventre do qual saiu? Pa' te tem amado com toda sua alma, te deu tudo: seus melhores anos, seu carinho; e você lhe paga condenando-o justamente ao que mais odeia, ser dependente, a casá-lo novamente.

Jorge tratou de fazê-lo raciocinar tentando não chorar. Fred o olhou com um sorriso gozador.

- Ai, que patético é, Jorge. Faço o melhor para ele. Os donzeles estão para dar filhos, não para fazer trabalho de homens.

- Pa' não te ensinou isso Fred. Te ensinou a igualdade entre vocês e nós. Te ensinou com seu suor e seu esforço que era capaz de fazer o mesmo que vocês. Por que agora faz isto?

Perguntou Ron e ele sim não conteve suas lágrimas.

- Nós nos queríamos, Fred. Por que faz isto?

Reclamou-lhe Jorge limpando suas lágrimas. Fred fechou os olhos para não ver.

- Não os queria, Ron, Jorge, ainda os quero – sincerou-se o ruivo varão – foram vocês os que se afastaram de mim, eu nunca me afastei de vocês, e Gui se casou porque assim o quis, porque pa' não o obrigou e seu marido o levou. Os esperei mas nunca voltaram a ser os mesmos logo de que você entrasse a este maldito lugar, Jorge, logo disso deixou de ser meu irmão gêmeo, minha alma gêmea e contagiou a Ron. Mas eu nunca os deixei de querer e nunca o deixarei de fazer. Por isso fiz o melhor para vocês – disse recobrando sua frieza – Os comprometi a ambos.

- O QUE?

Gritaram ambos donzeis.

- Não pode, eu ainda não tenho a idade.

Gritou Ron histérico de medo. Jorge negou horrorizado enquanto sua respiração se agitava.

- Vêem, olhem o erro de pa', não lhes deu o exemplo de um casamento e agora vocês agem como se fossem livres com essas tontas idéias de liberdade. Os donzeles não estão para trabalhar para isso está o homem, os donzeles estão para estar em casa, tranqüilos com os filhos e o marido nada mais. – disse Fred duramente – Fiz um trato com nosso pa' – sorriu Fred com crueldade – Verão, pa' aceitou se casar na abertura da temporada social. E em troca disso, eu aceitei esperar que você termine seu sexto e sétimo ano para casar-se. E o mesmo contigo, Jorge. Quando em uns meses termine seu sétimo ano te casarás. Assim que agradeçam a nosso adorado pa' que não se casaram ao mesmo tempo que ele. – disse-lhes Fred com crueldade.

Jorge só pode negar com a cabeça com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a alma quebrada, enquanto Ron olhava com tristeza e pena seu irmão, e chorando lhe dizia:

- É um monstro, Fred.

Fred lhe sorriu burlonamente.

- Já sabem que a temporada social se inicia em um mês. Chegará para vocês as coisas para que mostrem-se presentaveis para o casamento e conheçam seus prometidos.

E com essas zombeteiras palavras, Fred saiu. Deixando atrás seus dois irmãos derrotados abraçando-se em busca de algo de consolo.

Ao sair Fred tropeçou com um lindo rapaz de cabelos cacheados e escuro até as orelhas e olhos grandes e escuros como o chocolate.

O rapaz o olhou uns segundos sentindo desconfiança, antes de ouvir o suave choro que saia do interior da sala onde estava Jorge e Ron. Então seu olhar foi receoso, rebelde e furioso.

- O que fez aos meus amigos?

Perguntou dando-lhe uma imprevista bofetada. Fred sorriu macabramente por esse gesto acariciando sua bochecha.

- Entra e averigue você mesmo...

- Lee Jordan – se apresentou desafiante o donzel.

- Frederic Weasley – se apresentou o ruivo com maldade – E logo descobrirá que sou o pior inimigo que poderia ter, belo Lee. – E o ruivo se foi.

Lee o olhou com raiva. Não sabia por que, esse ruivo lhe caia mal, e entrou depressa na sala para ver o que acontecia a seus amigos.

**///Ò.Ó///¬¬'///Ò.Ó///¬¬'///Ò.Ó///¬¬'///**

Enquanto isso, em seu quarto Neville Longbottom recebia a mesma notícia, mas de boca de um belo donzel de trinta e um anos, seu pa'.

- Por quê pai Theodore tomará um segundo consorte, pa'? Até agora não o tinha feito.

Frank Longbottom olhou para seu adorado filho maior e suspirou.

- É minha culpa. Nós brigamos. Já tenho cinco filhos, Neville, seis se conto a Theo, a quem criei, e perdi quatro bebês: um em um assalto dos bandidos em uma caravana no deserto. Outro em uma briga quando cai pelas escadas. Outro de forma natural pelo tempo que estive em coma e que meu corpo não estava preparado quando recém me casei com Theodore, e outro em pleno parto pela negligência médica que deixaram que se asfixiasse com o cordão umbilical. São dez crianças em minha vida, em minha alma Neville, embora em meus braços tenham só seis e três já não sejam tão crianças. Já não quero mais, Neville. Não quero ter mais filhos. Três donzels, três varões. O que mais querem de mim? Meu filho menor é um varão de três anos. Já não quero nem posso ter mais filhos Neville. Nós brigamos e me disse que se me negava a ter outro filho, então o faria a força. Disse-lhe que preferia me matar e me disse que então tomaria um segundo consorte; eu sempre o soube incapaz disso, assim que o desafiei, lhe disse que o fizesse e que me deixasse em paz. Me disse que assim faria, e então apareceu esse Weasley com sua proposta para seu pa' e Harfang aceitou e Theodore aborrecido comigo tampouco duvidou em aceitá-lo. – Se lamentou Frank – Já o vi, se chama Arthur Weasley, uma beleza ruiva com esses olhos azuis céu como os de seus filhos – lembrou Frank – Não tem nem vontade de se casar nem de ter mais filhos. Se vê tão triste como eu, Neville – lembrou Frank sentindo-se culpado da sorte do outro donzel – E tudo foi inútil, Neville, voltará a se casar para ter mais filhos e a última vez que nos deitamos fiquei em grávido de novo. Justamente o que não queria.

Neville fechou seus olhos, abatido, com um suspiro.

- Ele sabe?

- Ainda não lhe disse, o descobriu Arthur Weasley. É um homem estranho. Nos deixaram sós para que conversássemos e nós conhecêssemos. Me disse, lembro claramente "eu não quero me casar e me caso, e você não queria ter mais filhos e este grávido". Fiz a prova há uma semana e deu positivo. Irônico não? – zombou Frank sem humor de si mesmo.

Neville não soube o que dizer e só abraçou seu pa'.

- Não sei o que dizer-te pa', só sei que te amo e que estarei contigo sempre.

Prometeu-lhe Neville. Frank o olhou com um sorriso aos olhos.

- Tomara se na sua idade eu tivesse sido a metade de valente que você.

Desejou Frank.

- Você é muito mais valente que eu – disse Neville com lágrimas nos olhos – Você aceita e faz frente a esta vida, eu fujo pa', eu fujo porque sou covarde e tenho medo.

**///Ò.Ó///¬¬'///Ò.Ó///¬¬'///Ò.Ó///¬¬'///**

Eram vizinhos de quarto, foi inevitável que Neville e Ron se encontrasse a noite, logo depois da partida do pa' de Neville. Olharam-se, se entenderam sem palavras e se abraçaram.

- Não é justo.

Sussurrou Ron.

- Não, não é.

Concordou Neville.

**///Ò.Ó///¬¬'///Ò.Ó///¬¬'///Ò.Ó///¬¬'///**

Arthur Weasley se balançava em uma cadeira de balanço da sala de sua casa, olhando pela janela o céu estrelado. Vestia um pijama branco, seu cabelo ruivo abundante e sedoso estava preso em uma descuidado rabo de cavalo que caia por suas costas, e algumas mechas se escapavam emoldurando seu belo rosto de feições finas e belas; seus olhos eram tristes e azuis enquanto suas mãos brancas e delicadas seguravam um retrato seu e de seus quatro filhos, quando estes eram ainda muito pequenos e Gui não tinha se apaixonado de Severus Snape casando-se por vontade própria com ele. Sentiu a Fred chegar e entrar na sala e ficar olhando-o.

- Pronto para o casamento pa'? Ron e Jorge já sabem, estão tão contentes como você – Ironizou e com uma risada macabra saiu da sala, planejando como foder-lhe a vida ao belo e impertinente Lee Jordan, ensinar-lhe seu lugar e fazê-lo pagar esse golpe.

Dos olhos de Arthur saiu uma lágrima de tristeza acompanhada de várias outras.

- Que classe de monstro machista pari de minha entranhas?

Lamentou-se o ruivo maior.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

**NB: **Aiaiaiaiaiai... odeio o Fred. Cara mala. Mas ainda vão rolar muitas coisas nessa fic. BUAHAHAHAHA. Pena que a original esteja imcompleta...

**NT:** E ai pessoal!!! Desculpe a demora, mas por causa das férias estou meio relaxada demais e acabei atrasando as entregas dos capítulos, pois ainda tinha que mandá-los para as minhas betas. Obrigada Miyu pela ajuda sem vc eu não ia conseguir postar esse capítulo hoje. E muito obrigada a Nyx Malfoy, **Tsuzuki Yami**, Sra Black, **Monique**, Lady-BB, **Inu** (2 reviews), Lis Martin, **Manda-chan43**, DW03 e **Rapousa** pelos seus reviews.

Até mais e a partir de agora vou tentar atualizar a cada duas semanas as 4 fics sem nenhum problema.

Hoje estarei atualizando também 'Gigolô' e 'Profecia'. 'Tudo por amor' ainda está sendo revisada por isso ainda demorará um pouco até postala.

**Bjus**

**Allexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('') 


	5. Temida temporada social 2ª parte

**ALVORADA**

**Título: **Alborada

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail: **the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

**Original:** www (ponto) slasheaven (ponto) com (barra) viewstory (ponto) php?sid (igual) 23772

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta Tradução: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Séculos atrás as mulheres ficaram estéreis por causa de uma grande doença que quase acabou com a raça humana. Mas justo quando se achava tudo perdido para sempre apareceu a solução perfeita os hermafroditas. Mas tinha que reprimi-los, submetê-los, cortar suas asas e assim fizeram... mas talvez, só talvez tinha chegado a hora de voltar a lutar.

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), chanadulto/menor, incesto, mpreg (gravidez masculina), morte de um personagem, tortura, violação e violência.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alborada", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões.

BOA LEITURA!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo 4: Temida temporada social – 2ª parte**

Lucius Malfoy olhou para o doutor, preocupado.

- O que tem?

Perguntou Lucius preocupado. O doutor o olhou com pesar e suspirou.

- O senhor Remus tem uma severa depressão, por isso sua apatia, que tenha deixado de comer e só fique na cama chorando.

- O que podemos fazer doutor?

Perguntou Lucius preocupado.

- Os medicamentos estão fora de alcance pela sua gravidez. Só posso aconselhar um tratamento psicológico profissional, muito carinho e paciência, senhor Malfoy.

Disse o médico.

**/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/**

Lucius entrou no quarto que compartia com Remus e se aproximou da cama onde este estava deitado e coberto até a cabeça.

- Remus...

O chamou suavemente. Não obteve resposta. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e tocou seu ombro suavemente, enquanto tirava a coberta de seu rosto. Remus estava acordado, mas não o olhou; seu estado era apático, triste, e a Lucius lhe partia o coração vê-lo assim.

- Remus, amor, tem que reagir.

Novamente sem resposta, só uma lágrima rolando dos dourados olhos, seguida por muitas outras.

- Remus, vai fazer dano ao bebê.

Tratou de buscar algo que o fizesse reagir, e fez, mas não do modo que Lucius esperava. Remus se sentou na cama, seus dourados olhos ardiam de raiva.

- Não o quero, não quero essa maldita criatura que cresce no meu ventre.

Gritou furioso. Lucius se levantou, retrocedendo surpreendido. Remus nunca tinha reagido assim, Remus sempre tinha amado os seus bebês desde que soube que cresciam em seu ventre.

- Remus...

- Por que? Por que eu? Por que nós?

Perguntou Remus e se caiu sobre a cama chorando.

**/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/**

- Frank, posso passar?

Perguntou Theodore Nott pai, entrando no quarto de seu esposo. (NA: Para não confundir, Theodore é o pai e Theo o filho).

- Já está dentro. – disse Frank levantando o olhar ligeiramente do livro que lia para ignorá-lo e voltar a se concentrar em seu leitura.

- Frank, por favor, não fique assim.

Pediu Theodore acariciando uma mecha do cabelo de seu amado. Frank afastou sua mão de uma mãozada.

-E como quer que fique, se está tomando um segundo consorte? E nem ele e nem eu queremos isso.

Cuspiu Frank com raiva levantando-se de seu assento. Sempre, com exceção do dia que defendeu a Neville conseguindo adiar seu casamento com Theo, foi um donzel submisso e calado, pelo qual o desabafo confundiu a Theodore e o deixou sem saber como reagir.

- Te dei os melhores anos da minha vida. Pari vários filhos, mas ainda assim você me pressiona, me exige. Não é hora, por acaso, que você me dê algo? – perguntou Frank, dolorido. – Só te pedi que não tivéssemos mais filhos. Temos um filho de três anos. Pelo menos por uns três ou quatro anos. Mas você não, você queria ter um filho imediatamente, assim que buscou um segundo consorte. Verdade? Eu não merecia isso, Theodore, não merecia.

- Frank...

- Não, agora quem fala sou eu. Não penso ficar mais calado. Logo disto faça o quiser, mas agora vai me escutar. Fez tudo isso por seu estúpido orgulho de macho. E o pior é que não te importa quão infeliz fez ficar o pobre Arthur Weasley, aceitando a proposta do demônio que tem por filho varão, e a mim traindo-me dessa forma – Frank se afastou de Theodore e caminhou até a porta. – Mas fique sabendo de algo. Estou novamente grávido como tanto queria. Me engravidou na última vez que tivemos relações. Só espero que seja capaz de tratar aos filhos que tenha com Arthur como os meus, ou nenhum dos dois o perdoaremos jamais. – Disse Frank duramente e, abrindo a porta, saiu do quarto, deixando para trás um atordoado e de boca aberta Theodore Nott.

Não foi até que Frank esteve frente a fonte do jardim e seu filho pequeno correu ao vê-lo, jogando-se em seus braços, que o fértil adulto processou o que tinha feito. E não pode evitar sorrir com orgulho, enquanto pegava seu pequeno nos braços, por ter enfrentado seu marido e por si mesmo, por primeira vez em sua vida.

**/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/**

Arthur estava trancado em seu quarto, olhando como muitas outras vezes pela janela, desejando uma liberdade que sabia que perderia rapidamente.

Escutou um estrondo na primeira planta da casa e saiu rapidamente para ver o que acontecia.

O estrondo foi causado por Fred e Gui.

Gui, informado por Ron e Jorge da baixeza que tinha cometido Fred, saiu de sua casa deixando seus filhos com a babá, sem sequer esperar a Severus, e tinha se dirigido a sua antiga casa. Ao entrar, sem dizer nada, e ao ver a Fred, tinha golpeado-o; a surpresa e o inesperado fez Fred desequilibra-se para trás, fazendo que derrubasse um vaso.

- O que diabos te passa?

Perguntou Fred molesto, levando-se uma mão ao rosto.

- Que acontece com você, pergunto eu?

Desafiou Gui quase cuspindo fogo. Arthur chegou nesse momento.

- O que aconteceu aqui?

Perguntou confuso.

- Papi Arthur. – Disse Gui aproximando-se dele e abraçando-o. – Já fiquei sabendo do que o pequeno monstro te fez. Vim apertar suas porcas. Não pode tratá-lo assim. Nem a Jorge, nem a Ron, e muito menos a você.

- Claro que posso. Vocês não tem nenhum direito.

- Nós somos o futuro. Sem nós tudo acaba.

Explodiu Gui.

- Vocês sem um homem de verdade não são nada.

Disse Fred com firmeza.

- É um...

Mas Gui foi detido por Arthur.

- Já chega, chega. O que pretendem? Me matar? Já tenho suficiente problemas para suportar mais. Chega.

Suplicou o ruivo mais velho.

**/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/**

- Faria isso de verdade, Rodolfo?

Perguntou Theodore, aliviado,ao homem de cabelo negro e olhos azuis diante dele. Rodolfo Lestrange, filho de seu tio por parte de pa', e atual cabeça da família Lestrange, assentiu.

- O vi. Sempre me pareceu fascinante. Como um potro selvagem, livre e indomável. É fascinante. Assim que, mais que um favor a você, seria um para mim. – Disse o elegante homem. – Mas por que mudou de decisão? – Quis saber Lestrange.

- Frank está grávido.

Foi tudo que disse Theodore, e Rodolfo assentiu.

**/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/**

Colin e Olivio estavam brincando de lutar no quarto do primeiro. Rodavam pela cama numa briga brincalhona. Ao final ganhou Olivio que se sentou sobre o ventre de seu amigo.

Os dois riam e respiravam trabalhosamente; nesse momento, sem que nenhum dos dois esperasse, a porta se abriu dando passagem a um imponente loiro.

- Colin!

Exclamou Lucius.

- Papai.

Gaguejou Colin tirando Olivio de cima com um empurrão. Olívio caiu sobre a cama de bunda e se levantou rapidamente arrumando a roupa.

- Sinto muito, senhor Malfoy, estávamos brincando.

Desculpou-se Olivio.

Lucius sabia que era verdade. Mas se alguém os visse não pensaria igual e os castigaria, e ele já tinha suficiente com o castigo e o estado de Remus, como para suportar outro.

- Não brinquem dessa forma – os advertiu. – Colin, preciso falar com você e seus irmãos.

- Irei buscar o Harry então.

Disse o jovem se levantando da cama.

- Eu mandarei o Dennis para cá.

Disse Olivio.

- Obrigado, senhor Wood.

Disse Lucius deixou-o sair do quarto.

**/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/**

Enquanto Lucius explicou a situação, os três jovens se sentiram devastados. Harry tentou, mas não pôde evitar olhar com raiva a Lucius culpando-o indiretamente de tudo. Para ele, Lucius era seu pai, mas não soube em que momento deixou de chamá-lo pai e começou a chamá-lo Lucius, não pode lembrar quando tudo mudou.

Dennis abraçou seu papi chorando, e Colin se dividia entre a vontade de bater em alguém e chorar tão desconsoladamente como Dennis.

Foram para a mansão Malfoy e ao chegar os três foram ver a Remus.

O encontraram deitado na cama. Vestia um pijama negro com detalhes em dourado e estava de lado na cama, triste e decaído.

Seus filhos correram para seus braços e se jogaram sobre ele.

- Papi, o que aconteceu?

Harry perguntou preocupado.

- Não suporto. Meu orgulho, minha dignidade acabaram com tudo. Não deixaram nada.

Soluçou o de olhos dourados.

- Papi não chore, por favor. Não quero que chore – soluçou Dennis abraçando-o com força. Mas ao sentir o carinho de seu filho e o que ele sentia por eles, Remus não pode segurar o choro, porque por muito que tentasse não se via capaz de aceitar o bebê em seu ventre.

- Eles vão pagar por isto. – Jurou Colin limpando as bochechas de seu papi. – Daremos uma lição neles.

- Sim, definitivamente – o apoiou Harry agüentando a vontade de chorar.

- Não – pediu Remus sobressaltado. – Não quero que castiguem e humilhem vocês também, por favor, não – rogou desesperado.

E a alma de seus três filhos se rompeu ao ver o espírito de seu adorado papi reduzido a nada.

**/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/**

Lee saiu correndo do quarto onde estavam seus pais. Horrorizado, correu sem direção até que chocou com alguém, despencando no chão sobre este.

- Lee? O que aconteceu?

Perguntou Jorge preocupado, se sentando. Foi com o ruivo que Lee se chocou. O moreno começou a chorar jogando-se nos braços de Jorge. Jorge o recebeu abraçando-o.

- O que aconteceu, Lee?

- Tenho prometido. O cortejo começa na primeira festa da temporada social e o casamento é no natal. Dentro de quatro meses.

Disse Lee aterrorizado.

- Oh, Lee. Quem é?

Lee o olhou nos olhos antes de dizer o nome que de alguns segundos para cá era um símbolo de terror para ele.

- Seu irmão Fred.

Jorge arregalou seus olhos ficando sem palavras.

**/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/**

Foi só a curiosidade que levou Cedrico Diggory para a biblioteca do colégio. Mas não procurou entre os novos livros, procurou nas estantes os livros velhos guardados em caixa, alguns mofados e até corroídos pelo tempo. Mas o que chamou sua atenção especialmente foi um de título "A Inquisição Católica".

Esteve duas noites inteiras lendo esse livro e o que o faziam às pessoas. E só podia pensar que se ele fosse submetido a humilhações iguais a essa, também aceitaria qualquer coisa, embora não tivesse feito. Buscando assim a morte para colocar fim em seu sofrimento.

Ao terminar de ler o livro, curiosamente Cedrico recebeu a visita de seu amigo Olivio, um ano mais novo que ele.

- Ufa, que olheiras Cedrico. O que está fazendo?

- Olivio, alguma vez ouviu falar da Inquisição?

Perguntou Cedrico. Olívio franziu o cenho.

- É algo muito antigo. De quando as mulheres eram férteis, se não me engano. Algo religioso, acho, não sei bem.

Disse Olivio.

- Certo.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Eles executavam as pessoas em frente aos cidadãos dos povoados para oprimir as pessoas. Para impor o terror e submetê-los.

- Eh? Não entendo. Para que está me contando isso?

- Não entende? Fazem o mesmo conosco.

- Agora sim me perdi.

- Por que nos obrigam a ver quando castigam a um donzel?

Perguntou Cedrico.

- Porque é parte do castigo? – perguntou Olivio confuso.

- Não. Porque sabem que nos apavora só a idéia de passar pelo mesmo que esses pobres desgraçados. Assim que nós mantém submetidos através do terror, do medo, para que não nos manifestemos. – disse Cedrico.

- Mas...

- Não há mas nem meio mas. Me explique porque quando se duvida da virgindade de um donzel, o castigam obrigando-o a manter relações com seu prometido em frente a testemunhas para comprovar se é virgem.

- Para assegurar-se da descendência dos filhos. Que sejam deles, e isso só se pode comprovar se o donzel é virgem.

- Ou com uma prova de DNA.

- Para isso teria que esperar que o bebê nascesse.

- E para provar que um donzel é virgem, só precisaria de um ginecologista. Mas isso não nos assustaria. Em troca o que fazem nos atormenta: a humilhação, o vexame. Sabem que enquanto façam isso nos terão submetidos pelo medo. Estão cheios de poder e gostam disso. E para isso a classe verdadeiramente dominante deve ser submetida: nós.

- Eles nos superam em força e número.

- Mas dependem de nós. Sem nós não há mais descendentes.

- Cedrico, tudo o que diz é verdade. Tem razão. Mas de que vale perceber isso? Se nós resistíssemos, nos subjugariam a força. Se nos negássemos a engravidar, nos violariam. Nos obrigariam a parir filhos até ficarmos loucos de desespero. Sou neto de Albus Dumbledore. Um homem que não teve piedade com seu próprio filho hermafrodita. – disse Olivio derrotado sentando-se na cama de Cedrico junto a ele.

- Por que diz isso?

- Meu avô pertence ao conselho de anciões. Tem acesso a livros e relatórios que ninguém mais tem – lembrou Olivio com lágrimas em seus olhos. – Uma vez levou esses arquivos para casa, e meu papi os encontrou sem querer e os leu – chorou Olivio enquanto lembrava a história. – Falava de um grupo de hermafroditas que se revoltaram contra domínio dos varões. Foi horrível o que contavam esses relatórios. Os torturaram, Cedrico, os estupraram e obrigaram a ter filhos até que, segundo os relatórios, perderam a razão. Nem lhes permitiam morrer; muitos tentaram suicidar-se e os impediram, eram vigiados dia e noite. Até que enlouqueceram... e quando seus ventres deixaram de dar filhos, os mataram.

Cedrico ofegou horrorizado.

- É horrível. Mas não entendo porque chora assim. É espantoso, mas chora como se esses hermafroditas fossem seus parentes.

- Não eles – negou Olivio com sua cabeça. – Mas meu papi sim era – Soluçou limpando suas lágrimas em vão, pois de seus olhos saiam mais. – A raiz do que leu meu papi, também sonhou com a liberdade. Interiorizou a verdade desta raça e sonhou com a igualdade de direitos. Ele pensou que como Albus era seu pai talvez o ouviria. Meu avô gritou, bateu e o casou. Sem cortejo prévio, sem seu consentimento. Meu papi fugiu em sua noite de núpcias, antes de consumar a união. Formou uma pequena revolução, em sua maioria mulheres e um ou outro donzel de classe baixa, os que muitas vezes tem mais azar do que nós. Mas o escândalo se manteve em segredo. Meu avô os caçou e os buscou. E os encontrou. Matou todas as mulheres. Levou os donzeles pobres aos laboratórios para que sofressem o mesmo que aqueles da revolução que meu papi leu, e se ele não teve essa mesma sorte foi porque... porque era seu filho. O devolveu ao seu marido. Meu papi sofreu castigos e humilhações sem piedade, por seu desafio. Assim eu nasci. Produto dessas humilhações e maldade. Mas meu papi sempre sonhou com a liberdade. Assim que fez como o senhor Remus, bebia ervas as escondidas.

- Quando eu fiz cinco anos o descobriram.. o castigo foi o que já conhece, e então ficou grávido por segunda vez. Era só uma criança, Cedrico – Lembrou Olivio, enquanto Cedrico o abraçava, ninando-o contra seu peito e limpando seu rosto com uma camisa que tirou de seu criado, deixando-o falar para que desabafasse. – Entrei no quarto do meu papi e ele me pediu que trouxesse uma faca, que precisava cortar algo. Eu era inocente, ninguém me vigiava, assim que o fiz. Essa noite dormia no meu quarto, escutei ruídos, assim que fui ao quarto dos meus pais. Meu papi tinha matado meu pai e tinha cortado os pulsos. Estava sangrando quando eu cheguei. Me deu um diário. Seu diário, onde contava tudo o que eu acabo de contar. Me disse que o escondesse, que corresse e o escondesse do meu avô, e que quando fosse maior o lesse, e assim compreenderia. Eu não entendia nada. Assim que o obedeci e voltei para seu lado. Estava pálido, mas ainda assim me pegou em seus braços, enchendo meu pijama com seu sangue, se sentou comigo na cadeira de balanço e começou a cantar uma canção de ninar. Até que dormi. Quando acordei. Foi porque os médicos me acordaram assustados de que eu estivesse morto. Eu fui o único que sobreviveu essa noite.

- Mas os jornais diziam que seus pais morreram em um acidente.

- Isso foi o que avô fez acreditar. Durante anos minha mente apagou a lembrança do diário. Até que uma vez no segundo ano, quando fomos visitar Harry, Dennis e Colin, eu vi o senhor Remus com um diário curiosamente com o mesmo desenho do meu papi. Quando retornei a casa do meu avô, pedi ao meu motorista que me levasse a minha antiga casa. Busquei o diário, o encontrei e o li. E isso é tudo.

Cedrico seguia ninando a Olivio até que seu choro se acalmou um pouco.

- Olivio... Por que seu papi não matou você também como se matou com um filho na barriga?

-Segundo seu diário, porque me amava tanto e de forma tão egoísta que não podia me libertar. Porque segundo ele, a morte era a única liberdade para os hermafroditas e me pedia perdão por isso.

- Deus, Olivio, que classe de monstros nos controlam?

- Uns que não tocariam a alma para acabar conosco se nos revoltamos contra eles. Por isso é melhor calar, Cedrico. Depois de tudo, poderia ser pior.

- Para muitos é pior, Olivio. Alguém tem que dizer chega.

- Mas não se pode. Quem grita 'chega' é calado por cem gritos de 'cala'. Por cem mãos que o submetem até que o tornam nada.

- Então sempre estaremos submetidos, Olivio?

- Eu também gostaria de ser livre. Mas uma revolução nunca teria êxito.

- Se nos rendemos antes de começar, jamais terá.

Foi a resposta de Cedrico. Olívio queria gritar peguemos as armas e lutemos, mas ele lembrava de seu papi e o aterrorizava terminar igual a ele. Cedrico tinha razão, os controlavam com o medo e terror.

Porque era o terror a maior arma que tinham contra eles.

- Então, o que fazemos?

Perguntou Olivio.

**Continuará... **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NB:** Sinto pena do papi do Oli. Tadinho, com um pai daqueles quem precisa de inimigos? Também sinto pena do Remmie. Passar por toda aquela humilhação na frente do próprio filho e nas mão do marido(o Luc teve parte da culpa...) que tanto ama/amava!! Biene. Mas tenho a certeza de que todo se resolverá com o tempo(Miyu fazendo vigas para estar correta). A gente se vê, people!! Besitos y besitos da Miyu!!

Miyu Amamyia

**NT:** Olá pessoal!! Desculpem a demora para atualizar essa fic, mas espero que a demora tenha válido a pena. Apesar de trazer a triste história do papi do Olivio. Quem chorou levanta a mão \o/ \o/ !! (/quem levantou a mão é uma manteiga derretida/ hehehe)(NB: ¬¬ apenas olha de lado, sem levantar as mãos)

Tenho uma ótima notícia para vcs a Melaine (a autora da fic para quem não sabe) atualizou a fic a menos de um mês. Então temos ai mais uma vez a certeza de que a fic não está abandonada como alguma de vcs achavam.

Obrigada a tods leitores que ainda estão acompanhando minhas traduções e mil desculpas por não estar respondendo seus reviews, mas como estou como estou com pouco tempo disponível o tempo que tenho livre uso para traduzir e ler fics. Mas estou lendo todos os seus comentários sobre as fics.

E mandem reviews!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!

**Bjus**

**Al****lexa Black**


	6. Só a alguns momentos da cerimônia

**ALVORADA**

**Título: **Alborada

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail: **the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

**Original:** http:// www (ponto) slasheaven (ponto) com (barra) viewstory (ponto) php?sid (igual) 23772

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta Tradução: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Séculos atrás as mulheres ficaram estéreis por causa de uma grande doença que quase acabou com a raça humana. Mas justo quando se achava tudo perdido para sempre apareceu a solução perfeita os hermafroditas. Mas tinha que reprimi-los, submetê-los, cortar suas asas e assim fizeram... mas talvez, só talvez tinha chegado a hora de voltar a lutar.

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), chan=adulto/menor, incesto, mpreg (gravidez masculina), morte de um personagem, tortura, violação e violência.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 5: Só a alguns momentos da cerimônia**

Tanto Ron como Jorge se dirigiram ao quarto de seu pai quando chegaram à mansão Weasley. E entraram sem chamar.

Seu pai estava em pé como uma marionete sem vontade própria em um pequeno tablado, sendo vestido por algumas moças com uma belíssima roupa para casamento de cor creme, com detalhes em ouro.

Arthur Weasley girou o rosto para seus filhos ao ouvi-los entrar e, fazendo as moças retrocederem com um gesto de mão, abriu os braços para receber seus meninos neles.

Jorge e Ron se jogaram sobre ele.

- Pai.

Disse Ron desesperado abraçando-o. Jorge não disse nada, só enterrou sua cabeça no ombro de seu pai.

Arthur se obrigou a sorrir, embora seu sorriso fosse triste. E separando-se ligeiramente de seus filhos com um sorriso, os observou de cima a baixo.

- Estão belíssimos.

Sorriu melancólico. E era certo. Ron usava uma túnica azul de corte jovial e recatado, que ressaltava seus olhos. E Jorge usava uma elegante túnica negra, com detalhes em vermelho como seu cabelo. A túnica, em corte de "V', se ajustava a seu corpo belamente, caindo com elegância e suavidade desde sua cintura. Ambos levavam os cabelos penteados e soltos, diferente de Arthur, que tinha o cabelo preso em uma longa trança entrelaçada com fios de ouro no cabelo.

- Você também está ótimo, pai.

Disse Ron tratando de não chorar.

- Jamais tinha visto alguém tão triste como você, pai.

Lamentou-se Jorge.

- Pelo menos já não vou ser o segundo consorte de ninguém.

Tratou de animá-los Arthur.

- Não, agora será o esposo de Rodolfo Lestrange.

Disse Ron, quem não encontrava nenhum consolo nesse fato.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

Harry terminou de arrumar seu cabelo negro em um simples, mas elegante rabo de cavalo, amarrado com uma fita verde esmeralda, que combinava com sua túnica.

Sentiu a porta às suas costas abrir-se e por ela entraram seus dois irmãos menores: Colin e Dennis. Ambos vestidos cor a cor areia e estavam belíssimos pelas túnicas que faziam ressaltar seus olhos dourados, como os de Remus.

Remus... Os três jovens donzeles iriam com Draco Malfoy. Pois Lucius não queria deixar sozinho a Remus e este não estava em condições de sair para ir a nenhum lugar.

Sua depressão quase o tinha afundado em um abismo, o que tinha entristecido seus filhos.

Nenhum deles tinha vontade de sair nem assistir a nenhum casamento, mas tinham que fazer isso, Ron e Jorge contavam com eles.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

Lee Jordan levava seu cabelo em um belo penteado, vestia uma túnica elegante de cor negra com bordados prata e o coração por um fio.

Como prometido de Fred, era seu dever estar junto ao varão da família Weasley. Por ele preferia estar em uma jaula preso com lobos famintos, mas a decisão não era dele, senão de seus pais. Por isso estava agora em frente à mansão da família Weasley com sua dama de companhia.

Foram guiados até a sala pelo mordomo. Lee sentia que suas pernas tremiam, e temia cair a qualquer minuto, mas se manteve firme e esconder seu medo.

Fred apareceu por um corredor, vestia uma túnica de gala de cor negra e vermelha. Sorriu malicioso ao ver seu prometido e, aproximando a ele, tomou sua mão e a beijou com um gesto zombeteiro. Lee se estremeceu e seu primeiro impulso foi retirar sua mão da das grandes mãos do ruivo, mas se conteve.

- Por que eu?

Perguntou em um sussurro tratando de conter o tremor de sua voz. Fred sorriu com malicia e tomando-o pela cintura, o aproximou até que seus corpos estivessem completamente juntos. Olhando nos olhos, falou.

- Te prometi que lamentaria aquele golpe Lee, ademais adoro seu cabelo. Estarei encantado que meus filhos sejam ruivos mas que tenham o cabelo cacheado como você.

Sorriu Fred com malicia, tomando os lábios do seu prometido de improviso e beijando-o no que seria o primeiro beijo de muitos mais que ainda faltavam.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

Draco olhou seu relógio e fez um gesto de frustração.

- Donzeles, que tanto atrasam.

Queixou-se. Mas imediatamente teve que se calar, embora sua boca se abriu da impressão que lhe causou ver a seus dois irmãos e a Harry descer juntos às escadas. Tanta beleza junta deveria ser um pecado.

- Se vêem belos.

Os dois mais jovens sorriram, dando-se uma volta para seu irmão.

- Não nos vemos, somos belos.

Disse Colin com uma piscadela coquete.

- Dê uma volta também para que Draco te veja, Harry.

Disse Dennis entusiasmado, e Harry não teve coração para decepcioná-lo, assim que o fez. Draco assobiou baixinho.

- Muito açúcar e eu diabético.

Brincou fazendo rir a seus dois irmãos e inclusive arrancando um sorriso de Harry.

- Agora você dá uma volta para nós, Draco.

Ordenou Dennis. Draco sorriu, mas obedeceu seu irmãozinho. Dennis e Colin assobiaram, Harry se limitou a vê-lo embobado e, ao dar-se conta, se apressou em reagir, fingindo indiferença.

- Vamos?

Perguntou o moreno.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

Neville Longbottom terminou de amarrar os sapatos quando ouviu que chamavam à porta do seu quarto. Sua dama de companhia não estava, pelo que supunha que não deveria abrir a porta, mas como supôs que seria seu pai Frank para buscá-lo e partir para o casamento, abriu a porta de seu quarto e retrocedeu ao ver quem estava parado em frente a ela.

- Theo.

Sussurrou ao ver o varão de olhos escuros e cabelos negros que estava parado a porta. Theodore Nott filho.

- Neville – o cumprimentou com uma cortês reverencia, adiantando-se um passo e tomando sua mão, a que beijou galantemente. – E sua dama de companhia? – perguntou olhando ao seu redor.

- Não... não está.

Respondeu Neville tirando suas mãos das do seu meio irmão. Theo franziu o cenho.

- Então por que abriu a porta?

- Pensei que era meu pai.

Desculpou-se Neville desastradamente. Theo assentiu.

- De acordo, mas que não se repita. Vim buscá-lo, o vovô Harfang me enviou, o resto da família nos espera lá embaixo.

Neville assentiu e tomou do cabide sua capa. Colocando-a sobre a túnica, aceitou de má vontade o braço que lhe estendia seu prometido.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

- Coloque este colar, ficará melhor.

Disse Cedrico Diggory estendendo-lhe a seu amigo um colar de ouro e âmbar. Olívio o colocou e sorriu; definitivamente ficava melhor com sua túnica que o que tinha colocado antes.

- Ced – Disse Olívio girando-se para seu amigo. – Obrigado por ter convencido ao senhor Amos para que falasse com meu avô e me deixasse passar a noite aqui e ir com vocês ao casamento.

Cedrico lhe sorriu.

- Não, não a dê. Meu pai me adora e vê pelos meus olhos, sabe que você é um dos meus melhores amigos, apesar de estar um ano a cima de mim, e não duvidou em pedir a permissão. – assegurou Cedrico.

- Oiê, Ced, talvez esta pergunta melhor... bom, não a melhor, é imprópria mas preciso saber... Já tem um prometido?

Os olhos de Cedrico se ensombreceram.

- Sim.

Foi sua triste resposta.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

Seamus Finnigan chegou ao local da recepção com sua família. Não estava nenhum pouco contente de estar ai, mas não podia falhar com seus amigos ruivos, assim que ali estava para apoiá-los. Assistindo a primeira atividade da temporada social. Temporada que para ele significava a última livre, porque antes do final dessa temporada teria conhecido a seu prometido, algo que o aterrorizava por completo.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

- Blaise.

Cumprimentou Marcos Flint ao altíssimo moreno de olhos negros e cabelos negro-avermelhados com o qual tinha estudado na escola para varões. Embora dizer estudado não era muito correto, Blaise era um ano maior que ele, por isso não tinham compartido aulas; embora fossem amigos.

- Marcus.

Cumprimentou Blaise Zabini ao de cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros, quase tão alto como ele, de dezenove anos e igual de musculoso.

- Já tem prometido, Marcus?

- Nada que ver – respondeu Marcus divertido – Sou um solteiro feliz, mais adiante me caso. E você?

- Eu estou comprometido. Um compromisso de um ano, desafortunadamente, porque meu prometido é uma beleza. Hoje me conhecerá. – foi a resposta de Blaise.

- Falando de compromissos, hein?

Perguntou Mark Evhans aproximando-se a eles.

- Mark.

O cumprimentaram os outros dois varões.

- Preparado para que sejamos família Blaise?

- Tendo em conta a beleza que é meu prometido, sou capaz de suportá-lo pelo resto da minha vida, Mark.

Gracejou Blaise.

- Não me diga que buscaram a dois irmãos.

Disse Marcus com uma careta.

- Pois não te dizemos.

Riram Mark e Blaise.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

- Victor Krum.

Cumprimentou Dean Thomas ao homem que, como ele, acabava de chegar.

- Dean.

Cumprimentou seu antigo companheiro de colégio ao recém chegado: Dean Thomas de vinte anos.

- O que te traz tão longe de sua amada Bulgária.

- Rodolfo Lestrange é meu padrinho.

Informou Victor entrando ao belo local donde se celebraria o casamento.

- Não sabia que era da família do noivo.

Sorriu Dean.

- E você?

- Minha família é amiga dos Lestrange e dos Weasley, ademais vim conhecer meu prometido. – disse Dean – Falando de prometidos. Você já tem um?

- Sim. Já o vi várias vezes em festas sociais, mas hoje finalmente o conhecerei pessoalmente.

Disse Victor com um sorriso depredador. Ao longe viram um grupo de antigos companheiros, composto por Marcus, Mark e Blaise conversando, assim que caminhando até eles se uniram a conversa.

Dean se distraiu olhando um momento ao seu redor e sorriu depredadoramente. Seu prometido já estava ali.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

Barty Crouch Junior não gostava desse tipo de evento. De fato, embora estava de acordo em que os donzeles eram muito importantes e deviam ser cuidados, não estava nem um pouco de acordo com as restrições e humilhações a que eram submetidosao castigá-los.

Ele acreditava que os donzeles deveriam ser praticamente venerados, e não tratados dessa forma tão má.

Mas, aos seus vinte anos, Bartemius Crouch (Barty daqui para frente) estava resignado a que as coisas não mudassem. Por isso, apesar do seu pai fazer parte do conselho de anciões, ele não participava na sociedade, era escritor de novelas românticas, ganhava muito dinheiro e vivia praticamente afastado da sociedade.

Mas seu pai estava doente e seu papai lhe pediu que fosse representando a família para poder ficar com seu pai.

Só por tratar-se de seu pai, Barty aceitou ir ao casamento de Weasley e Lestrange, e ali estava esperando que tudo começasse, com uma taça de champanhe na mão, sentado tranquilamente sozinho até que Dean Thomas, um antigo companheiro de classe do colégio de varões, se aproximou para cumprimentá-lo.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

Regulus Black, de vinte e cinco anos, diretor de Hogwarts, o mais prestigiado colégio de donzeles da Europa, tinha assistido a festa porque os filhos de Arthur Weasley, pelo menos os donzeles (inclusive Gui, de quem foi professor, pois nessa época ainda não era diretor) eram seus alunos. Apesar de sua juventude, era diretor de Hogwarts ademais de tê-lo ganhado, por direito próprio, pois esse colégio foi fundado por sua família já fazia muitos anos.

Regulus era varão, viúvo (seu esposo morreu apenas dois meses depois de casados) e por decisão própria não voltou a casar. Ele, a diferença da grande maioria dos varões, ao ter compartilhado tanto com os donzeles como diretor de Hogwarts, os apreciava muito e o entristecia que as coisas fossem assim para eles, assim que os ajudava o melhor que podia dando-lhes, nos sete anos que estavam no colégio, a melhor educação possível.

Regulus chegou à cerimônia ao mesmo tempo que os Malfoy e Harry. O mais jovem dos Malfoy, Dennis, saiu correndo do carro e não o viu até que trombou com ele.

Regulus o segurou para que não caísse, e o jovenzinho levantou com suas bochechas vermelhas ao vê-lo.

- Sinto muito, professor Black.

Desculpou-se com as bochechas avermelhadas adoravelmente.

- Dennis, te disse que não corresse, não é mais uma criança. – chamou-lhe a atenção Draco, aproximando-se seguido de Harry e Colin. – Desculpe Regulus. – tuteou Draco ao outro homem, que praticamente saia do colégio de varões quando ele entrava.

- Não se preocupe Draco.

Sorriu o maior, oferecendo-lhe o braço a Collin e a Dennis para levá-los para dentro. Os dois irmãos tomaram de seus braços com risadinhas coquetes e divertidas, enquanto Draco e Harry olhavam resignados o único que sempre os unia irremediavelmente: seus coquetesirmãos caçulas.

Draco sorriu e ofereceu-lhe o braço a Harry e este resignado o tomou, com um sorriso divertido pela atitude de Dennis e Colin.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

Severus beijou suavemente os lábios de Gui, ambos estavam na mansão Weasley esperando em uma limusine que Jorge e Ron, que iriam com eles, entrassem nela, enquanto Arthur iria em outra limusine com Fred e seu prometido.

- Gui, se não quer, não temos porque ir a essa festa.

Disse o moreno a seu amado. Gui suspirou.

- Te mentiria se dissesse que quero estar lá. Mas meu pai Arthur precisa de mim, e penso estar a seu lado até o final deste odioso dia.

Disse Gui recostando-se sobre seu esposo. Severus assentiu acariciando os ruivos cabelos.

Savina e Will, os filhos de seis e cinco anos do casal, olharam enternecidos a seus pais. Savina era uma menina, Gui e Severus a criavam para que fosse a dama de companhia de Will sempre e mantê-los juntos. Sabiam que seus filhos tinham que se proteger, uma era uma mulher sem direitos, o outro um donzel com direitos quase nulos, e isso entristecia a ambos, mas estavam dispostos a lutar o quanto fosse necessário para que seus filhos se casassem por amor e não obrigados.

Porque estavam seguros que apesar de sua infertilidade, qualquer um se apaixonaria por sua bela filha.

Gui acariciou seu ventre ainda entre os braços de seu esposo. O bebê que esperava agora era um varão e Gui rogava que não fosse como Fred, que fosse um varão que, se ele e Severus faltasse algum dia, protegesse a Savina e Will sobre todas as coisas.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

**NA: **Agora sim estão todos os personagens no jogo ^_^

**NB**: Agora o bicho vai pegar!!!

**NT:** Ois!! Bom, e ai? O que acharam do novo capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado. E gostaria de informar que a Melaine voltou a atualizar as suas fics e pouco a pouco está se colocando em dia com as suas fics. Então acho que logo teremos novos capítulos de Alvorada postados por ela. Estou atualizando hoje porque estarei viajando de férias nos próximos 15 dias. Então queria deixar um presente para vocês antes de sair de férias e para onde vou fica meio difícil levar o meu notebook. Mas já passei vários capítulos para a Miyu betar, então acho que vou conseguir postar um capítulo na primeira semana de outubro. Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e até a próxima atualização.

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus**

**Allexa Black**


	7. A união LetrangeWeasley

**ALVORADA**

**Título: **Alborada

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail: **the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta Tradução: **

**Resumo:** Séculos atrás as mulheres ficaram estéreis por causa de uma grande doença que quase acabou com a raça humana. Mas justo quando se achava tudo perdido para sempre apareceu a solução perfeita, os hermafroditas. Mas tinham que reprimi-los, submetê-los, cortar suas asas e assim fizeram... mas talvez, só talvez tinha chegado a hora de voltar a lutar.

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), chan=adulto/menor, incesto, mpreg (gravidez masculina), morte de um personagem, tortura, violação e violência.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alborada", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 6: A união Letrange-Weasley**

O momento tão temido para ele, tinha chegado. Arthur Weasley estava sozinho em uma pequena sala anexa ao local onde se realizaria a cerimônia.

Esperando seu filho que o entregaria. Algo muito simbólico tendo em conta que na verdade o tinha entregado em uma bandeja de prata a um varão.

Já não valia a pena lutar e negar-se era inevitável, que tudo fosse por Jorge e Ron.

A porta se abriu. Arthur suspirou e olhou para seu filho. Fred estava muito bonito, frio e indiferente.

- Está pronto pai? Todos esperam por você.

Disse o ruivo. Arthur assentiu e caminhou até seu filho.

- Estou pronto Fred – disse olhando-o nos olhos – Apesar disso, apesar de tudo o que faça, apesar de que tenha se convertido em algo que eu nunca desejei – disse a seu filho acariciando sua bochecha – Eu te amo e sempre te amarei. – finalizou levantando-se nas pontas dos pés e beijando sua bochecha. Para não dar a oportunidade de responder, dirigiu-se a entrada do local.

Fred ficou um momento fora de sintonia e confuso, sentindo-se... sentindo-se culpado. Mas rapidamente esqueceu esses sentimentos e foi se juntar a seu pai para escoltá-lo até o altar.

* * *

Arthur Weasley, logo Arthur Lestrange viu como em um filme Rodolfo ajoelhado junto a ele no altar. Olhou para seu lado, Jorge e Ron estavam de mãos dadas com expressões abatidas que tentavam dissimular. Gui estava refugiado entre os braços protetores de Severus. Savina e Will estavam sentados olhando intrigados para a cerimônia. E Fred estava junto a Lee o qual olhava-o com lastima.

Arthur se girou para o padre ao ouvir dizer seu nome.

- Aceita a Rodolfo Lestrange como seu marido?

Arthur olhou para o homem frente a ele. Alto, bonito, moreno. Mas alguém que não conhecia na realidade. Querer casar-se com alguém que não conhecia? Não, não queria mas não tinha outro remédio. Voltou seu olhar para o padre e o mais firme que pode disse.

- Sim aceito.

Acabava de pronunciar sua sentença. O resto foi rápido e antes do que esperava o padre disse.

- Podem se beijar.

Olharam-se, Rodolfo o abraçou pela cintura e se inclinou para beijá-lo. Arthur aceitou o beijo sem opor-se. Aceitou o beijo de quem agora era seu dono.

* * *

A festa estava resultando um êxito, muito bonita.

Todo mundo tinha se aproximado para cumprimentar os noivos. Jorge e Ron também fizeram olhando com certa fúria a Rodolfo. Também o fez Fred.

E justo quando ninguém se esperava, depois do brinde e da valsa, chamou a atenção de todos.

- Aproveitando este feliz momento. Onde meu belo pai se uniu a Rodolfo Lestrange alguém que sem duvida cuidará dele e o tratara como se deve – disse olhando com um sorriso o casal – chamo meus queridos irmãos Jorge e Ronald. – Ambos jovens se levantaram confusos e, tinham que admitir, também pouco temerosos. – Jorge, Ronald. Nosso pai pode contar sobre a bendição que é estar casado. Nosso irmão Gui que está felizmente casado e com dois filhos também pode fazê-lo; logo vosso amigo e meu prometido Lee também poderá e nós queremos que vocês também compartam essa bendição. Por isso me honra apresentar a vocês e a toda a sociedade seus prometidos. Blaise Zabinni quem pediu sua mão Ronald e Mark Evans quem desde agora é seu prometido Jorge. – disse indicando a Blaise e Mark que se levantaram de seus lugares. Ron e Jorge empalideceram – Blaise, Mark, levam os tesouros mais preciosos de nossa casa. – Disse enquanto os dois se aproximavam para cumprimentar seus prometidos. E a sala inteira explodiu em aplausos.

Pálidos e incrédulos, Ron e Jorge fizeram o que puderam para manter o decoro e corresponderam a Mark e Blaise que beijaram suas mãos com um sorriso vacilante.

Arthur não suportou ver o que o único de seus filhos que era varão fazia a seus outros dois filhos e fechou os olhos. Sentiu uma mão em seus ombros e uns lábios em seu ouvido.

- Já irá passar, se quiser grite. Eu direi que é a emoção do casamento.

Foram as amáveis palavras que escutou junto ao seu ouvido. Abriu os olhos e olhou para Rodolfo e ao ver que não tinha malicia nele, sorriu fracamente.

* * *

- Pobre Lee, Fred é um bastardo.

Disse Neville quem tinha se aproximado de Harry, Denis e Colin, deixando Theo com Draco e outros varões com os quais ficou conversando. Os três irmãos assentiram.

- Sim, e sobretudo, pobres do senhor Weasley, Jorge e Ron.

Disse Harry.

- Isso é horrível.

Murmurou Dennis.

- A temporada social completa é horrível.

Completou Collin.

* * *

Olívio Wood acabava de sair do banheiro, quando viu a Ron sozinho, tentou se aproximar dele, para dizer que o apoiava e que tudo estaria bem e demais, mas por estar olhando para Ron não prestou atenção ao caminho, até que chocou com alguém. Um bonito varão que derrubou a taça de champanhe em cima dele por acidente.

- Oh, sinto muito.

Desculpou-se Marcus ajudando-o a levantar.

- Não se preocupe foi minha culpa.

Disse Olivio aceitando o lenço que o outro lhe tendia para secar-se.

- Marcus Flint.

Apresentou-se o varão.

- Olivio Wood.

Respondeu por sua parte Olivio tendendo sua mão para que o outro a apertasse, mas se surpreendeu quando este a tomou e a beijou, fazendo que Olivio se enrubescesse. Olívio soltou sua mão das de Marcus, envergonhado.

- Desculpe tenho que ir.

Disse atropeladamente e se afastou ficando, sem perceber, com lenço de Marcus.

* * *

- Cedrico, filho.

Chamou o senhor Amos Diggory a seu querido filho.

Cedrico que conversava com alguns companheiros da escola se girou com um sorriso para seu papai.

- Sim papai. O que aconteceu?

Perguntou amavelmente. O senhor Amos franziu a testa ao vê-lo com um copo de bebida na mão.

- O que é isso que toma Cedrico?

Cedrico sorriu diante da testa franzida de seu papai.

- É só um suco papai.

- Ah bom, de acordo, sabe que não gosto que beba álcool.

- Sei papai.

Sorriu Cedrico beijando com carinho a bochecha de seu papai. Amos sorriu, orgulhoso de seu adorado filho.

- Vem filho, é hora de que conheça informalmente o seu prometido.

Disse o senhor Amos emocionado. Diante dessas palavras o suco se escapou das mãos de Cedrico devido a impressão.

- Está bem Ced?

Perguntou o senhor Amos preocupado ao ver que seu filho tinha empalidecido. Cedrico tratou de recuperar a compostura e sorriu fracamente.

- Sim, papai estou bem. Acho que o champanhe do brinde não me fez bem.

Desculpou-se o jovem.

- Viu é por isso que não deve beber. – o reprovou Amos carinhosamente. – Se quer nós podemos ir e deixar para depois a apresentação informal que pensava fazer do senhor Krum.

Cedrico despertouao escutar esse sobrenome.

- Krum? Se refere a Viktor Krum?

- Sim – sorriu Amos – Ele é seu prometido e está aqui.

E pouco faltou ao pobre Cedrico para desmaiar-se diante dessa informação.

* * *

- Olá.

Cumprimentou Dean ao jovem donzel frente a ele. Seamus se girou surpreendido e algo sobressaltado, para sorrir amavelmente ao varão frente a ele.

- Olá.

Cumprimentou ele também.

- Você é Seamus Finigan?

Seamus assentiu estranhado de que o outro soubesse seu nome.

- Sim, eu sou Seamus Finigan. Mas quem é você?

Perguntou com um adorável olhar de confusão.

- Eu sou Dean Thomas seu prometido.

Disse com um sorriso de canto de boca, enquanto via como o jovem donzel diante dele abria os olhos como pratos devido a surpresa.

* * *

A noite logo chegou, a festa seguiu mas a hora de ir dos noivos chegou, assim que Rodolfo e Arthur se despediram da festa e foram para o hotel onde passariam a noite, antes de sair a manhã seguinte cedo para sua lua de mel.

Hospedaram-se na suíte mais luxuosa e bela do hotel. Rodolfo estava tranqüilo, Arthur nervoso. Fazia tempo que não tinha sexo com ninguém. Desde que morreu seu marido. Mas agora que estava casado com Rodolfo não se enganava vãs ilusões. Sabia quais eram suas obrigações e o que Lestrange esperava dele.

Surpreendeu-se quando ia entrar na suíte Rodolfo o tomou nos braços e o passou pelo portal da porta, para logo deixá-lo no chão.

Arthur empinou-se nas pontas dos pés, preparando-se mentalmente e beijou o varão mais alto e forte que ele. Rodolfo rodeou com suas mãos a esbelta figura do ruivo correspondendo seu beijo, mas não passou disso e logo se separou do ruivo que o olhou confundido.

- Não, está noite não faremos sexo.

Disse Rodolfo. Arthur o olhou confuso e sem entender.

- Por que?

Perguntou o ruivo.

- Porque você não quer na verdade. Porque você não me conhece realmente. E enquanto essas duas coisas não passem, enquanto você não me conheça e até que você não queira não faremos sexo. – Assegurou Rodolfo deixando impressionado a Arthur – Sempre me impressionou e fascinou sua independência, sua selvageria. Te dominarei, te conquistarei e então você virá com seus próprios pés para minha cama, antes não.

Arthur estava incrédulo. Rodolfo sorriu e aproximando-se dele o beijou na testa.

- Vá dormir que amanhã teremos que madrugar. Desde amanhã começarei a conquistá-lo – assegurou Rodolfo – Vá, banhe-se e descanse, eu me deitarei quando você esteja dormindo, para evitar... tentações. – sorriu.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**  
**

**NB: **Awww... Rod não é um fofo? E quem quiser matar o Fred que levante a mão!!

**NT:** Ois!!! Sumi de novo! Que vergonha! Mas aqui estou com mais um capítulo de Alvorada que espero tenham gostado. Gostaria de dizer a todos que no dia 10 de dezembro, que é meu aniversário, estarei postando para vocês uma oneshot maravilhosa. Agora de que é a oneshot e qual é o casal? Vocês vão descobrir no dia (*risada maligna*)!!!!!

Espero atualizar as fics logo. Então, até mais!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	8. O prometido de Harry

**ALVORADA**

**Título: **Alborada

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail: **_the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

**Original:**

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta Tradução: **sem beta

**Resumo:** Séculos atrás as mulheres ficaram estéreis por causa de uma grande doença que quase acabou com a raça humana. Mas justo quando se achava tudo perdido para sempre apareceu a solução perfeita os hermafroditas. Mas tinha que reprimi-los, submetê-los, cortar suas asas e assim fizeram... mas talvez, só talvez tinha chegado a hora de voltar a lutar.

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), chan=adulto/menor, incesto, mpreg (gravidez masculina), morte de um personagem, tortura, violação e violência.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alborada", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões.

BOA LEITURA!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capitulo 7: O prometido de Harry**

Devido ao estado quase autista de Remus, Lucius teve que cuidar sozinho de tudo sobre Harry, quem já estava na idade de ter um prometido. Não era que isso o fizesse muito feliz, pois tirava um tempo que poderia passar atendendo seu amado esposo.

Remus melhorava de pouco a pouco, com suas reuniões com o psicólogo. Mas era tão pequena a mudança que Lucius se desesperava, ele queria que seu Remus voltasse a normalidade.

Draco, seu filho maior, não foi de nenhuma ajuda para escolher o prometido de Harry, pois resultava que todos, absolutamente todos, os pretendentes por melhores que fossem para o maior dos Malfoy, ao menor lhe caiam mal.

Mas finalmente estava decidido. Esse dia Lucius tinha organizado um jantar.

Estaria toda a família, sim toda, porque o psicólogo tinha convencido a Remus para que se levantasse da cama e assistisse o jantar para apoiar seu filho maior.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Colin tocou a porta do quarto de Harry e entrou quando permitiram sua entrada.

Harry estava parado diante de um espelho de corpo inteiro, arrumando-se sem nenhum entusiasmo. Vestia uma preciosa túnica preta, com a gola em pontas e detalhes em fios cor verde esmeralda e prata.

Era uma túnica preciosa que ressaltava seu belo corpo e seu bonito rosto. Mas Colin, que conhecia bem seu irmão, temia que este fizesse alguma loucura, desde que receberam no colégio a noticia de que Harry conheceria seu prometido nesta ceia, o moreno atuava como um autômato, como se não processasse a realidade.

- Harry, você está bem? – perguntou Colin suavemente aproximando-se. Harry virou para ele, Colin vestia uma túnica azul céu de um corte simples e elegante.

Harry sorriu fracamente para seu irmãozinho.

- Poderia estar melhor se não estivesse numa situação como esta. – suspirou o moreno.

Colin assentiu com tristeza.

- Papai disse que é hora de descermos, seu prometido já está na sala. – disse Colin.

Harry assentiu e se olhou uma última vez no espelho, levava seu cabelo amarrado longe de seu belo rosto. Suspirou uma última vez e se girou novamente para Colin, tomando-o da mão e acompanhando-o para sair do quarto.

Caminhar pelos corredores do segundo andar da mansão para Harry foi como caminhar em direção a uma parede de fuzilamento, os pés pesavam e o caminho para infinito, mas quando pode ver as escadas que davam para o vestíbulo, o caminho recorrido pareceu muito curto e se deteve, incapaz de dar mais um passo nessa direção.

Colin notou seu dilema ao sentir que seu irmão já não caminhava a seu lado e se girou para ele. Sentiu lastima por seu irmão e assim expressou seu olhar. Fez um gesto com a cabeça para que seguisse adiante, para mostrar seu apoio.

Harry respirou profundamente, apertou suas mãos várias vezes até que foi capaz de relaxar-se e, sentindo-se mais calmo, avançou até as escadas que davam para o vestíbulo.

Chegou até as escadas e, com uma mão no corrimão, começou a descer as escadas. Já na metade da escada, viu quem estava no vestíbulo e essas pessoas o viram.

Esperavam no vestíbulo, Lucius, com uma elegante túnica preta, Draco, que vestia igual ao pai, Remus, quem vestia uma túnica creme e estava um pouco afastado junto com Dennis que vestia uma túnica branca e, por último, um homem de cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos, com uma túnica de um verde opaco, cujo cabelo estava sujeito com uma fita prata.

Colin chegou ao vestíbulo antes de Harry e se aproximou de Remus e Dennis. Lucius avançou até o pé da escada e estendeu sua mão para Harry, o qual a tomou, só para poder aferrar-se a algo e rogou que suas pernas não falhassem.

Lucius o levou até onde esperavam Draco e o desconhecido.

- Harry, te apresento seu prometido... Tom Riddle.

Tom tomou a mão de Harry e a beijou, o jovem se estremeceu, embora não fosse de prazer precisamente e Draco mirou com olhos assassinos aquele recém chegado que logo seria o dono de Harry, pensamento que o colocava fora de si.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

O jantar foi muito tenso, Remus não conversava nem com Tom e nem com Lucius... De fato, quase não falava, apenas cruzava um par de palavras com seus filhos, Draco incluído.

Harry nem se quer se atrevia a olhar para o seu prometido. Draco o olhava com ódio, Dennis e Colin o analisavam com o olhar, Lucius era somente um mero espectador da comédia, mas preocupado com Remus do que com qualquer outra coisa.

Quando a hora da sobremesa chegou, Tom pediu elegantemente autorização a Lucius para dar uma volta pelo jardim com Harry, e Lucius aceitou seu pedido, ganhando um olhar enfadado de Remus e Draco.

Resiguinado, Harry aceitou a mão de seu prometido e o acompanhou a caminhar pelo jardim.

A Draco, a deliciosa sobremesa tinha gosto de arsênico, e sem conseguir agüentar mais, se levantou de seu lugar e se desculpou cortesmente, dizendo que se sentia indisposto e se retirava para descansar.

Mas não o fez...

Em vez de ir para o seu quarto, saiu, igual a um espião, até o jardim, para seguir o novo casal.

Logo os encontrou em um banco do jardim. Ambos estavam sentados... e Tom beijava a Harry. Harry parecia um boneco sem vontade própria, seus braços relaxados ao lado de seu corpo não se moviam e não participava no beijo. Draco juraria ter visto uma triste lágrima sair de seus olhos.

Esse feito fez o loiro sentir como se uma adaga fosse cravada em seu coração, uma horrível dor, o amargo sabor dos ciúmes se apoderou de sua boca e apertou os punhos, sentindo a necessidade de matar o prometido de Harry.

Harry com seus olhos fechados, segurava a vontade de chorar. Apesar do gentil beijo de seu prometido, ele não se sentia em absoluto reconfortado. Se sentia um lixo. Um objeto vendido para o melhor postor. Mas quando diante de seus olhos fechados apareceu a imagem de seu irmão postiço, quando sentiu que era Draco quem o beijava, se sentiu muito pior, por desejar que assim fosse.

Tom o soltou suavemente, ao não ter resposta dele, embora não o tivesse rejeitado... o que era um avanço. Então, Harry abriu seus olhos e viu sobre o ombro de Tom a Draco a alguns passos afastado deles.

Empalideceu. Tom, ao notar que empalidecia, olhou para trás e viu a Draco. Se deu conta de que este estava furioso. Mas sabendo que Draco e Harry eram irmãos, supôs que era pelo fato de que tivesse se atrevido a beijar Harry sem uma dama de companhia presente, colocando em duvida a reputação do moreno. De fato, ele mesmo se repreendeu por isso, Harry merecia mais respeito.

- Sinto muito, não devia tê-lo beijado e abusar da confiança de sua família, sem que tivéssemos uma dama de companhia. – se desculpou diretamente com Harry, que somente assentiu diante da sua desculpa ainda pálido.

Draco deu dois passos até eles com idéias homicidas, mas ao ouvir Tom reagiu.

- Que isto, senhor Riddle, não volte a se repetir, Harry é um jovem decente. – advertiu Draco com voz gelada.

Tom assentiu.

- Tem razão e me desculpo, não voltará a passar. – assegurou Tom – Acho que será melhor que voltemos para dentro.

Harry se apressou em assentir aliviado e Draco também assentiu, ainda sentindo que os ciúmes o devoravam por dentro.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Quando Tom se foi, Harry se desculpou para retirar-se e, desejando uma boa noite a todos, se apressou para subir até seu quarto, correndo. Ali trancou a porta com chave e se jogou sobre sua cama boca abaixo e, abraçando seu travesseiro, começando a chorar.

Não chorava por Tom, era simpático, gentil e um cavaleiro, chorava por Draco, porque se sentia sujo, confundido.

Não entendia porque tinha desejado que fosse Draco quem o beijasse no lugar de Tom. Não entendia. De onde tinha nascido esse sentimento?

Se ele e Draco apenas se suportavam.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Draco, por sua parte, tampouco se sentia muito bem. Não entendia de onde veio esse sentimento de possessão. Deveria estar contente de saber que em pouco tempo se livraria de Harry, mas em vez disso ardia de raiva e ciúmes.

Sentia desejos de apagar a Tom do mapa e ficar no seu lugar.

Tudo era muito confuso, mas o pior era o doloroso e molesto sentimento que sentia seu coração, ao pensar que Harry estaria nos braços de outro.

**Continuará…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NT:** Desculpe pela demora nas atualizações! Mas me prometi que esta semana ia me dar como presente de aniversário várias atualizações e uma fic nova curtinha de 4 capítulos.

O que acharam do capítulo? O Harry conhecendo seu prometido e começando a se dar conta do que sente realmente pelo Draco.

Obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando a fic e até a próxima atualização.

**Bjus**

**Al****lexa Black**


	9. Um mal entendido

**ALVORADA**

**Título: **Alborada

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail:** the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

**Original: **http:/ www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid= 23772 &index =1

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Resumo:** Séculos atrás as mulheres ficaram estéreis por causa de uma grande doença que quase acabou com a raça humana. Mas justo quando se achava tudo perdido para sempre apareceu a solução perfeita os hermafroditas. Mas tinha que reprimi-los, submetê-los, cortar suas asas e assim fizeram... mas talvez, só talvez tinha chegado a hora de voltar a lutar.

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), chan=adulto/menor, incesto, mpreg (gravidez masculina), morte de um personagem, tortura, violação e violência.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alborada", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões.

BOA LEITURA!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 8: Um mal entendido**

Olivio ficou este fim de semana no colégio. A verdade, preferia ficar no colégio do que ficar com seu arcaico avô, Olivio sabia que tratando-se dele, não faltava muito tempo para que lhe conseguisse um noivo e o condenaria ao mesmo sofrimento do seu amado papi.

Nesse momento, estava deitado na cama, brincando com um lenço branco, muito simples e masculino, cujo único detalhe eram as iniciais MF bordadas com fios de prata no canto esquerdo.

Era do homem com o qual Olivio tinha esbarrado no casamento de Artur Wesley, atualmente Artur Lestrange, era daquele varão que tinha derrubado champanhe em sua roupa, Marcus Flint, e Olivio ficou com seu lenço sem se dar conta.

Era estranho, desde o dia da festa, Olivio não podia tirar esse rapaz da cabeça e isso que apenas tinham cruzado algumas palavras de desculpa pelo acidente.

Era estúpido, mas Olivio sentia que tinha se apaixonado... a primeira vista.

- Marcus…

Saboreou o nome em seus lábios, mesmo sabendo que a possibilidade de voltar a vê-lo eram mínimas. Talvez pudesse vê-lo em algum dos atos desta temporada social. Ou no casamento de Lee, que era no Natal e que só faltava alguns meses.

E então foi quando Olivio se sentiu como um autentico traidor, por estar querendo que chegasse o casamento de Lee somente para voltar a ver a Marcus. Sabia que isso estava muito mau. O pobre Lee vivia aterrado, esperando esse dia e muito mais assustado quando pensava em seu prometido, Fred Weasley.

- Sou um mau amigo. – se reprovou, levantando da cama e guardando o lenço sobre o cofre que tinha em sua gaveta.

Mas esqueceu de fechar com chave o cofre e um pedaço do lenço ficou de fora. Olívio não percebeu isso, enquanto saia do quarto e ia para a sala de jantar para almoçar.

O colégio estava quase vazio, não tinha muitas pessoas nos fins de semana, porque a maioria costumavam ir para suas casas, mas como Neville estava ai, os dois jovens almoçaram juntos e conversaram banalidades.

Quando o almoço terminou, Neville se despediu, pois devia ir para a bibliotecaa terminar uma tarefa que devia entregar na segunda e Olivio voltou para seu quarto para repassar a matéria de um teste.

Mas ao entrar no quarto, se surpreendeu um pouco de ver ai a seu avô, Alvo Dumbledore.

- Vô.- cumprimentou respeitosamente.

Mas Alvo parecia molesto, o que alertou a Olivio quem se manteve sabiamente longe dele.

- Aconteceu algo, vovô? – perguntou com cautela ao não receber de volta um cumprimento.

Alvo se aproximou dele, abrindo a mão.

- De quem é isso? – perguntou friamente.

Olívio abaixou o olhar e, na mão de seu avô, viu o lenço que conservava e que tinha guardado no cofre de Marcus Flint. Empalideceu e simplesmente retrocedeu.

- De quem é isso? – voltou a perguntar Alvo no mesmo tom.

Olívio sabia que não valia nada mentir. Seu avô era perspicaz e desconfiado, ademais de que era obvio que não era de um donzelo, os dos donzelos costumavam ser mais adornados, alegres e de tela mais fina. E o mais obvio de que não pertencia a Olivio esse lenço eram as iniciais gravadas nele.

- Vô, esse lenço não significa nada. – disse pálido pelo susto.

- O que faz com o lenço de um varão em suas mãos? Quem te deu este lenço?

- Foi no casamento do senhor Artur. Um varão esbarrou comigo, derrubou champanhe em mim e me deu seu lenço para que me limpasse. Esqueci de devolvê-lo, mas juro que isso é tudo vô, não fiz nada inadequado. – disse tremendo de medo e correndo ao cesto de roupa suja, de onde tirou a túnica manchada de champanhe que ainda estava ai.

Alvo pareceu se acalmar um pouco e suavizar.

- De acordo meu menino, diga quem foi o varão.

- Para que?

Olívio se deu conta de seu erro nada mais terminar a pergunta, porque seu avô se transformou novamente em um basilisco.

- Está tratando de ocultá-lo, Olivio?

- Não escondo nada vô, eu juro, só foi curiosidade nada mais. – se explicou assustado. – Não o conheço, só me disse seu nome quando se desculpou... Marcus... Marcus Flint.

Novamente seu avô voltou a relaxar, conhecia o jovem Flint.

- Por que guarda seu lenço?

- Esqueci de devolvê-lo no dia da festa e só o conservei para o caso de voltar a encontrá-lo em uma das festas desta temporada e ali poder entregar o lenço. – mentiu Olivio, pois realmente nunca passou por sua cabeça devolver o lenço a Flint.

- Bem, conheço a Marcus Flint... conversarei com ele, se as coisas são como você diz, eu mesmo entregarei o lenço. Se não...

Alvo não disse mais nada, mas a ameaça era clara. Olivio tremeu.

- Avô, não pode fazer isso. Seria humilhante demonstrar a este varão que não confia em mim, que minha moral pode ser duvidosa. – protestou Olivio.

- Sinto muito meu querido menino, mas tem antecedentes.

- Eu jamais fiz algo imoral.

- Não você não, mas meu filho, seu pai Aberforth sim.

Os olhos de Olivio se encheram de lágrimas de indignação, enquanto apertava suas mãos.

- Meu papi pode ter cometido mil erros, mas jamais faltou a sua moral como donzel. – gritou para seu avô.

E mais demorou a gritar, que Albus em bofeteá-lo. Olívio levantou seus olhos, olhando-o com uma mão na bochecha golpeada, enquanto morria de raiva por não poder conter as lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos.

- Não fale comigo assim, rapazinho. Cada dia parece mais com Aberforth, talvez devesse casá-lo de uma vez.

- Não pode, tenho somente 16 anos.

- Seu amigo Lee também e se casa em dezembro.

Olívio o encarou com raiva e assustado, e mordeu a língua para não responder.

- Melhor ir embora, mas tenha certeza que conversarei com o jovem Flint e farei hoje mesmo.

- Isso não perdoarei nunca, vô. – jurou Olivio sentindo-se humilhado.

- Realmente, meu querido neto... Pouco me importa. – disse Albus e saiu do quarto, deixando seu neto sozinho.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Quando seu avô saiu, Olivio foi em busca de Ron e contou tudo em seu desespero. Weasley o consolou e ficou com ele até que se tranqüilizou, já de noite. Ademais, Olivio não tinha nada que temer, as coisas eram tal e como ele tinha contado para seu avô.

Ron foi para o seu quarto, depois que Olivio dormiu devido ao cansaço emocional ao que submeteu.

Mas não era nem meia noite quando Albus voltou ao colégio, entrando no quarto de seu neto de repente e tirando-o da cama pelos cabelos.

Olívio acordou gritando assustado e mais se assustou ao ver que seu avô estava com muita raiva. Por que? O que estava acontecendo? O que tinha feito?

O que Olivio não sabia era que seu avô estava furioso por acreditar que Olivio era um grande mentiroso, pois apesar de que Olivio ter dito a verdade, Marcus contou outra versão da história a seu avô e Albus Dumbledore, machista como era, optou por acreditar no ardiloso varão que em seu sincero neto.

_***Flash Back***_

» Conversa de Marcus e Alvo »

- Eu lamento muito ter que dizer isso, meu estimado senhor Dumbledore. De verdade lamento, porque entendo que não é fácil para o senhor, tendo em conta que o jovem Wood é seu neto. Mas a verdade, o caso do champanhe não foi um acidente. Seu neto esteve flertando comigo a festa inteira... – disse Marcus falsamente envergonhado – Quando fui ao banheiro, me seguiu e acho que sabe com que intenções. E eu, para evitar que a honra do jovem e a minha fosse questionada, joguei meu champanhe em cima dele, para distraí-lo. E sim, efetivamente, deu meu lenço para que se limpasse e graças ao céu depois disso se foi e não me acossou mais.

- Esse garoto vai saber o que é bom.

- O que fará?

- Vou lhe impor o pior castigo... o que merece.

- Não por favor, senhor Dumbledore, me vejo obrigado a defender o jovem... É jovem e temo que goste de mim e o deslumbrei. Rogo que não faça nada ao garoto.

- Merece um castigo.

- Eu acho que merece um pouco de compreensão por sua juventude. – disse Marcus falsamente magnânimo – Eu estou disposto a me casar com ele.

- Depois do que fez?

- Sim, o jovem se deslumbrou e se apaixonou. Eu o posso educar corretamente, fazê-lo feliz e tratá-lo como corresponde a um donzelo de sua classe.

Dumbledore pensou. Era mais do que o descarado de seu neto merecia, mas no final, era seu neto e, assim como quis o melhor para seu defunto filho Aberforth, também o queria para Olivio.

- De acordo, tem razão, aceito... te darei meu neto em matrimônio.

- Bem... Para quando quer que seja o casamento?

- Parece bem ao senhor que seja em março?

- Perfeito. – sorriu Marcus.

_***Fim do Flash Back***_

**Continuar****á…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NT:** Olá! To viva pessoal! Desculpem a demora nas atualizações, mas espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Neste capítulo ficamos com muita raiva do Albus e do Marcus, e com um pena enorme do Olivio (coitadinho). Esperemos que dê tudo certo para ele no final.

Agradeço a todos que ainda estão acompanhando a tradução e peço desculpas mais uma vez pelo atraso nas atualizações, mas estou fazendo o possível para atualizar pelo menos um capítulo de fic este mês.

E desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico ou de tradução, pois o capítulo não está betado.

**Bjus**

**Al****lexa Black**


	10. Um jantar com meu prometido

**ALVORADA**

**Título: **Alborada

**Autora:** La Oscura Reina Angel

**E-mail:** the(underline)dark(underline)queen(underline)angel(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

**Original: ** www. slasheaven viewstory. php?sid= 23772 &index =1

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Resumo:** Séculos atrás as mulheres ficaram estéreis por causa de uma grande doença que quase acabou com a raça humana. Mas justo quando se achava tudo perdido para sempre apareceu a solução perfeita os hermafroditas. Mas tinha que reprimi-los, submetê-los, cortar suas asas e assim fizeram... mas talvez, só talvez tinha chegado a hora de voltar a lutar.

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), AU (universo alternativo), chan=adulto/menor, incesto, mpreg (gravidez masculina), morte de um personagem, tortura, violação e violência.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Alborada", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo La Oscura Reina Angel todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões.

BOA LEITURA!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 9: Um jantar com meu prometido**

Amos Diggory teve a maravilhosa ideia de que Cedrico Diggory e seu prometido, Victor Krum deviam se conhecer melhor antes do casamento, por isso organizou um jantar para ambos jovens a sós, em um famoso restaurante. De fato, tinha descartado o acompanhante de seu filho, pois confiava nele; logicamente nada passaria em um lugar cheio de pessoas.

Cedrico não sentiu a mínima graça ou ilusão com relação a este encontro, mas não teve coração para dizer isso a seu bem-intencionado pai que não tinha gostado da ideia. Por isso hoje estava vestido elegantemente e dirigindo-se em uma majestosa limusine para seu jantar com seu prometido.

Sendo sinceros, Cedrico não conhecia o suficiente o seu prometido para saber se ele era boa ou má pessoa. Além do mas, apenas trocou algumas palavras corteses com ele no casamento de Artur Weasley... ou melhor dito Artur Lestrange, e, verdadeiramente, Cedrico não tinha a mínima ilusão de se casar, não queria isso, e, no geral, tinha alergia a todos os varões.

Ao chegar ao restaurante, Victor já o esperava no lugar, e um garçom o guiou para a mesa onde o jovem búlgaro o aguardava. Victor se levantou ao vê-lo e, cavaleiro, afastou a cadeira para que se sentasse. Cedrico o fez, agradecendo seu gesto.

A medida que o jantar avançou, Victor tratou de manter diálogos com seu belo prometido, mas se deu conta do frio que era e que não tinha nenhum interesse nele. Isso o feriu em seu amor próprio. Sobretudo, porque ele só buscava ser amável com o frigido jovem. Como a cortesia não conseguiu nada com o jovem, decidiu partir para o ataque.

- Sabe?... Quando nos casemos, no verão, iremos viver na Bulgária.

E isso conseguiu uma reação de Cedrico. O pobre donzel deixou cair o garfo de sua mão devido a impressão e ficou boquiaberto, olhando para Victor.

- O que...? – gaguejou finalmente.

- Sim. Como sabe, sou búlgaro e vivo na Bulgária – sorriu – Só vim para assistir o casamento de Rodolfo com Artur e decidi ficar aqui até nosso casamento, para nos conhecermos melhor. Mas uma vez que nos casemos, dentro de 10 meses, em junho, iremos para a Bulgária.

- Mas por que...?

- Porque ali tenho minha casa e será sua também.

- Mas... mas... Eu não quero ir... meu lugar é aqui.

- Sim... este é seu lar agora. Mas uma vez casados, seu lar é junto ao seu marido e eu decidi que seria na Bulgária.

Cedrico recolheu seu garfo do prato com mãos tremulas, olhando o objeto de porcelana ainda espantado, sem atrever-se a olhar para Victor. Definitivamente, a ideia de seu pai deste jantar foi um terrível erro.

- Se sente bem? – perguntou Victor e, embora seu tom fosse normal, para Cedrico soou como a pergunta mais irônica e hipócrita do mundo.

- Não... e, se não se importa, preferia voltar para casa.

- Não, antes termine de comer.

- Na verdade, não desejo mais nada.

- Obedece, Cedrico. – ordenou Victor com firmeza, deixando o mais jovem surpreendido e confundido pela ordem.

- Você não tem nenhum direito sobre... – protestou Cedrico, levantando-se do seu lugar, mas a forte mão em seu punho não teve nenhuma piedade na hora de apertá-lo fortemente e obrigá-lo a sentar-se, fazendo um gesto de dor.

- Serei seu marido goste ou não, assim que aprende a obedecer e, se digo que coma, é melhor comer. – disse Victor, seu tom de voz era modulado, inclusive baixo, mas a Cedrico lhe causou um arrepio.

- Por favor... – pediu suplicante – Esta me machucando. – disse, referindo-se a mão em seu punho.

Victor assentiu e o soltou. Cedrico massageou o punho dolorido com a outra mão.

- Não... não posso comer... É sério, tenho o estômago fechado. Não me obrigue, por favor. – pediu finalmente, depois de uns segundos de olhar seu prato de comida.

Victor pensou, poderia impor-se ao donzel, mas algo nesses olhos o deteve.

- De acordo. Pedirei um café para mim. Deseja algo?

- Á-Água. – foi tudo o que disse Cedrico. Victor assentiu e fez um gesto ao garçom que se aproximou rapidamente.

- Um café para mim e água para o meu prometido, pode levar os pratos. – disse ao garçom que rápido o obedeceu.

Ambos permaneciam em silêncio, enquanto levavam os pratos e traziam a água e o café. Uma vez a sós, Victor bebeu um gole de seu café e olhou para seu trêmulo prometido. Não pode evitar um suspiro.

- Olha Cedrico, nos vamos casar e não quero que comecemos mal. Não quero que me veja como seu inimigo, não tem porque ser assim. – Cedrico não respondeu nada, só permaneceu com a vista baixa. – É sério. Podemos tentar pelo menos ser amigos? Isso fará as coisas mais fáceis para nos dois. De acordo? – perguntou Victor.

Cedrico permaneceu em silêncio e, quando Victor já pensava que não ia responder e ia se dar por vencido com ele, o castanho respondeu.

- Tem razão. Colocarei... um pouco mais de minha parte.

Victor sorriu, colocando sua mão sobre uma do mais jovem.

- Tudo ficará bem. – assegurou.

Cedrico duvidava seriamente, mas não disse nada.

**Continuará…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NT:** Oi pessoal! Desculpe mais uma vez pela demora, mas quem leu no meu perfil viu que tive um problema de vírus no meu note que apagou toda a minha vida. Recentemente fui dispensada do meu estágio e como estou de férias da universidade, resolvi dar o ar da graça. Traduzi rapidamente este capítulo, então peço desculpas pelos erros gramaticais e de tradução que possa ter. Atualmente a fic tem 22 capítulos sem previsão de término pela autora, mas foi garantido pela mesma que terminaria a fic.

Bom, sobre o capítulo de hoje vimos um pouquinho mais sobre o casal Victor/Cedrico. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e nos vemos assim que possível.

**Bjus**

**Allexa Black**


End file.
